Ruby Slippers
by Parodys
Summary: The last and final chapter is up! Emma and Jubes do everything but face each other. Baby mobiles, donkeys and football help the process. FF slash. R rating.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Until I win the lottery, Marvel owns them. 

A/N: We all know what happened at the end of Gen x…sadness, booze, murder   
etc….well this story came about as a challenge from my sister, which will become apparent as the story progresses :) 

Reviews would be loved and adored, flames will be used to make s'mores with.   
Jubilee is 22 years old; Emma is about 15 years older-37. Jubilee has come into all of her   
powers; telepathy, mega boom power, and can finally fly. Ev is not dead cause it's my world and I say so. 

Warnings: PG-13 To prevent major story spoiling…read at the end. For all others…this is for the   
open-minded….all of the anal retentive freaks can go take a hike. 

Ruby Slippers: Chapter One 

The huge auditorium sat in hushed silence. It was one of the largest scientific gatherings in the US, scientists and doctors of almost legendary fame had gathered to discuss the latest findings in genetic biology and more specifically, mutant genetics. 

Five years after Gen X had disbanded, Emma had found herself here, hovering in the back of the auditorium with a morbid curiosity that she couldn't dispel. It was curiosity that had drawn her there, while hope and fear combated for supremacy in her gut. 

Five years. Five years alone. She had spent them ruthlessly buying out smaller companies with a robotic efficiency, ignoring the pleas for mercy because no matter how hard she tried, nothing mattered after Gen X had fallen apart. In the end, Sean had been to far gone to care about anyone but himself and Charles had made it abundantly clear that she was far from welcome in his mutant "sanctuary". So, she had bought and sold lives, ignoring the twisted pain that had become a permanent fixture since she had failed the children. 

The one person that hadn't left her was Nancy, her ever-faithful secretary. Nancy had remained the same, making no comment when her boss shut herself up in the lofty office, and quietly performing her tasks of shielding Emma from Charles when he had angrily demanded to see her one day talking of broken trust and the ruined lives of the teenagers under her care. This careful watchfulness had finally allowed Nancy to start leaving the brochures around, a subtle reminder of Emma's former life and the search for answers about the metagene. 

"You cant hide forever." Nancy had said the day she had finally sat Emma down and talked to her. "The old Emma Frost would not have been afraid." 

"I'm not afraid." Emma snapped. 

"Then why are you hiding from them?" Was Nancy's only reply. 

It had taken months of persistence but Emma had eventually given in. After all, Emma had reasoned, it was her duty to see the latest breakthroughs in genetic science. 

Emma stifled a sigh as she slid into one of the few remaining empty seats in the back. It was too bad her excuse seemed to convince everyone but herself. The audience was hushed as the enigmatic Hank McCoy spoke to the masses, his passion radiating with each movement, each dramatic sweep of the hand. Even Hank had found his happiness lurking within the comrade of Cecelia. The woman had taken the sweet, insecure and gentle mutant and embraced him with an acceptance and love that had made Emma's heart ache. Hank in return had weathered the brutal year after Cecelia's withdrawal from the drugs that had enhanced her powers, providing a willing ear and a soft shoulder when the nights became too long. Emma had watched them, never able to ignore the dreams haunting her with cries of 'what if'. 

Light applause startled the older woman out of her reverie, and she focused on the new speaker who had taken Hank's place. The speaker's words were smooth and confident with a hint of amusement, as if there was some secret joke hidden at the audience's expense. 

"I want to thank you all for coming today. As you all know, Dr. McCoy's research focuses primarily on the metagene and the effects of it on the human body. Being under his tutelage, my research has followed the same premise but looked at this elusive gene's presence in history." The speaker paused, talking a sip of water before continuing. "What we have found is that the presence of the metagene dates back to prehistoric times." A roar erupted from the crowd as scientists argued and discussed the idea. Emma smiled; this presentation was what she had come to specifically see. The speaker was a marvel student of Hank's and had managed to stun the scientific community in just a short period just after coming under the mutant's tutelage. 

Emma clenched her purse, fear suddenly and overwhelmingly pushing her to leave. It would be so easy to walk out to her limo, slide into the cool interior and pretend that she had never been here. She could be in her office by the end of the hour…her office; a cool, massive room that exuded elegance that only the very rich could afford. A simplicity that carried through to the few items she had allowed to grace her desk, a photo of Generation X, one of the Hellions and an awkward paperweight that Leech had given her one Christmas. In the end, it was that image of starkness, of loneliness that kept her sitting for the rest of the speech, staying until the applause had died down and the people had emptied from the room. 

Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her characteristic white suit, unconsciously falling back in the "Frost mode" as Jubilee had called it. She slowly walked up to the stage, waiting patiently for the speaker to finish talking to the reporters that clamored at the bottom of the podium. 

The speaker wore a light purple suit, her silky black hair in a soft upsweep kept in place by a few well-placed shimmering pins. She glanced at Emma, a soft grin on her face, before returning to the flurry of questions that bombarded her. *Long time no see.* 

Emma smiled faintly. *Indeed Jubilation.* 

-in- 

It was several moments before Jubilee could politely extract herself from the reporters and join Emma. The familiar grin spread across her face and she hopped down off the stage and greeted her old mentor. "How have you been? It's been so long." 

Emma was unprepared for the rush of emotion she felt at seeing the girl turned woman again, and let herself be hugged enthusiastically. "Well. I've been well. How have you been dear?" 

Laughing, Jubilee gestured to the now empty rows of seats. "Fine considering that Hank just happened to forget to tell me that I would be speaking in front of everyone and their mother." 

"We are all proud of you. I always knew you could do this." 

"Thank you." Jubilee regarded the woman in front of her. Five years had done little damage to her face, aging in the subtlest of ways as if time had chosen to be kind when little else had. The younger woman's eyes flickered for a moment, the only outward sign that her powers were in use, before returning to their normal open expression. Linking arms with Emma and giving her an affectionate squeeze, Jubilee nodded towards the door. "I'm starving. How about we catch up over moussaka and baklava?" 

Emma could only nod, unsure of her voice with all of the mixed emotions threatening to overtake her at any moment. 

-in- 

The last few layers of honey drenched pastry disappeared and Jubilee set her napkin down with a satisfied grin. Conversation between the two women was light, talking about old members and their lives, always being careful to avoid those last painful months that they were a team. Finally, Jubilee sat back in her chair, swirling her ice tea thoughtfully as she studied Emma. "So Frost, how are you?" 

Emma smiled, chewing on a sour olive as she brushed a few stray crumbs from her lap. "As I've said, I'm doing well." 

Jubilee's expression didn't change. *Lying to a 'path never works. You of all people should know that.* 

A soft sigh escaped her lips. "Can't an old friend want to visit?" 

"You were hardly ever the impulsive type, besides I haven't seen you in over five years. Why now?" 

"I saw Sean a few weeks ago." 

"Oh." Sean had come out of it the worst. The death of Moira had made him bitter, angry at Charles for not telling him, heartbroken because he felt he had betrayed the Scottish woman and had fallen into a desperate drinking binge that had ended one early morning in a heap of scrap metal. He had survived, but had never recovered. Jubilee had been there when they were hauling him out of the wreckage, his mental screams waking her from over two hundred miles away. 

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Emma just stopped herself from adding, that I hadn't destroyed you like I had him. 

Her eyes flickered again. "You mean psychologically scarring me irrevocably for the rest of my life, destroying any and all chances I had at a normal life?" A smile twitched at her lips as she shrugged unapologetically for reading the older woman's thoughts. 

"In essence." 

"Well in essence I'm fine. California turned out to be a very good thing for me. Sometimes life can manage to give us surprises when we least expect it." Jubilee could feel the doubt radiating from Emma no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. "I'm fine. Ange and I went back to LA, entered college, got degrees, and Hank asked me to study under him. I don't blame you for what happened, at least not anymore. Life is too short for me to be angry at you now." 

Emma blinked in surprise. "You've certainly grown up." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Emma was painfully aware that she had messed up. Her relationship with Jubilee had always balanced on the edge of a wire, both able to disrupt the other with the slightest comment or gesture. 

"I never knew maturity was me not caring." Jubilee's eyes flashed angrily and she flung a   
few bills on the table. Before the other woman could speak, the young woman had walked out of the restaurant and into the street. 

Carefully folding her napkin and setting it on her plate, Emma thanked the waiter and walked out to where her limo was waiting. It was only when she was inside that she allowed her mask to fall. She had hoped that by coming here she could begin to mend some of the broken bridges between the team and herself. It wasn't going to be as easy as she had hoped. 

-in- 

The club throbbed, the soothing pulse of music allowing Jubilee to sit back and relax. The cool drink sat in front of her, the dew condensing into a little puddle below the glass. She had come here out of habit, an old haunt from her college days that was comforting in its familiarity. The club had a homey atmosphere about it, a long bar sat in the middle of the room, an island surround by cherry red barstools and laughing people. In the adjacent room was the dance floor, complete with a disco ball and DJ who smiled and nodded at the regulars. In the last room, there was a bevy of old couches and armchairs, all nestled together in companionable clusters. 

Jubilee had been there an hour and hadn't yet gotten up from the bar, determined on forgetting a painful afternoon. A set of arms wound around her waist, giving her a squeeze as a soft kiss was planted on her cheek. Jubilee turned to look at the tall African American woman with a smile. "Hi, Annie. How have you been?" 

"Better now that you're here! So, what is the infamous Jae Lee doing here?" 

"Hank and I spoke at the convention today. We're in town for a few days." 

"I head you on the news. People aren't thrilled about what you're suggesting." 

"Big surprise. People never like it when you start suggesting that they're all freaks and not just us select few." Jubilee gulped down the last of her drink and waved to the bartender for another. 

Annie peered at Jubilee, the strobe lights making her violet eyes glow. "What's wrong honey?" 

"Emma came to see me today." 

Understanding dawned in Annie's eyes and she sat down next to her. "Things didn't go well." 

"We never got along when I was fifteen, why the hell should it be any different now that I'm 22?" 

"Because you wanted it to be different." Annie caught the eye of the bartender, giving him a slight nod when he watered down the drink substantially. "C'mere." With tacit understanding, Annie pulled Jubilee off her feet and onto the dance floor. A slow ballad began playing, and with a soft sigh of relief, Jubilee sank into the other woman's arms, reveling in the comfort of an old friend and lover. 

-in-   
7 years earlier 

It had taken years for Jubilee to admit to herself that she was different. It had seemed like an eternity when she had finally decided to tell Paige. After months of agonizing, Jubilee had finally blurt it out one night when the two of them were watching a movie. 

"I'm gay." 

Paige's eyes barely left the screen as Brad Pitt's muscles rippled across the screen. "Uh huh." 

Slightly peeved, Jubilee poked her in the ribs. "I said I'm gay. I'm a lesbian. A big dyke." 

"And what about the whole Ev thing?" Paige said as she calmly munched on popcorn. 

Jubilee frowned, a wrinkled marring her smooth brow. "I think he was more of a way of figuring stuff out." 

"So you're gay." Disbelief evident in Paige's voice, she turned to look at Jubilee. 

"Yes!" 

"Okay." Turning back to the screen, Paige hid a grin as she heard Jubilee start muttering under her breath. 

"That's great. Just fine. Ignore the fact that I've been freaking out about this for months now. Go back to your television lala land. That's just fine with me." 

Laughing, Paige swept up the surprised girl in a bear hug. "Jubes, I come from a huge family. Don't you think that at least one of them is gay? I don't care who you love as long as you're happy. Now do you want more drama or can we finish the movie?" 

Jubilee cocked her head, looking at the older girl. "Movie." A smile crept over her face. "So is it Sam?" 

The rest of the night was spent in comfortable silence and it wasn't much longer that Jubilee came out to the rest of the team. What Jubilee had failed to account for when imagining the reactions of her teammates was the fact that they were mutants. Being different was a way of life for them and acceptance came hand in hand. With a few jokes and being teased about ménage a trois by Ange, they all took it in stride and were careful to be there for Jubilee when she was feeling insecure about herself. It was Ange that snuck her into her first gay club when she was sixteen, enduring admiring glances from several men the few hours that she was there. 

No coming out story is ever perfect, however. The one person Jubilee refused to tell was Emma Frost and no matter how many times her friends told her that Emma would understand, she shied away from telling the older woman. It was because, Jubilee had often told herself, Emma was far from forgiving in things being hidden from her and once she found out that she wasn't the first to know, she would be angry. Any other reason that threatened to make itself known in the quiet dark of the night was quickly and thoroughly taken care of. Jubilee had not spent a lifetime getting hurt and rejected to not know when she was on the brink. And if that meant that Emma never found out, the better. 

-in-   
Present 

The two young women danced slowly, Jubilee snug against Annie's shoulder when her smile faded. Annie stiffened and bent to whisper in Jubilee's ear who merely nodded. Cringing, Jubilee turned to face Emma who was staring at the two of them in shock. 

"How long?" Jubilee could barely make out Emma's whispered words from the pounding music that had started up again. 

Refusing to move from her position with Annie's protective arm around her waist, Jubilee merely shrugged. "A while." 

Annie gently rubbed Jubilee's back, watching with interest as Emma's eyes glinted steel. The older woman had to visibly pull herself together to address Jubilee. "Are you happy?" 

"Ecstatic." 

Emma reached out to Jubilee, her movement stalled as the younger woman tensed. Her hand slowly withdrew after brushing an errant black lock of hair off Jubilee's shoulder. "Then I'm happy for you." For a moment Emma looked lost, unsure of herself and then the moment was lost hidden behind the façade of the woman who ran Frost Enterprises with an iron hand. 

Emma pulled out a twenty and handed to the bartender, before turning to leave. The older woman paused at the door, ignoring the swirl of people around her as she regarded Jubilee, her pale blue eyes looking almost hurt. "All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and I came not to spy on you but to tell you that I was sorry about this afternoon. Hank said I might find you here. Good night." 

Jubilee watched her leave, her mind whirling with so many emotions that she felt like she was choking. She could barely feel Annie's presence as the woman tried to comfort her. Jubilee shook her head slowly. "This wasn't how it was supposed to go. I pictured it so differently." 

"We all do sweetie." 

"No you don't understand," Jubilee turned to face Annie in an effort to make her understand. "I wanted her to see me as something other than the bratty sixteen year old she knew, I wanted her to see me for me." 

"I may not be a telepath but I do know how to recognize love when I see it. It's obvious Jae." 

Jubilee had long since tried to hide things from Annie, previous experience teaching her that the woman had an uncanny way of knowing about people. Sighing, she accepted the proffered hug. "Serves me right for falling in love with a straight woman." 

Annie merely smiled. "I'll give you a lift home and we can talk tomorrow. How about that?" 

Jubilee slipped on her old leather jacket (courtesy of a certain Wolvie) and nodded wearily. "Sounds good." 

-in- 

It was only instinct that saved Jubilee's life. She had been asleep, her dreams a myriad of images that she had spent years trying to suppress, when the room had literally crumbled around her. The explosion had sent her flying through the room, the sheer force of the blow disintegrating her bed and hurtling her past the window and out into the night sky thirty stories above ground. A mere ten feet before her head would have been a cracked melon on the sidewalk, she regained enough of her composure to halt her fall. 

What little she had left was gone when she looked back up at the smoking rubble that had hollowed out her room. Whoever had done it had made sure that she would have been the only one hurt, since none of the people filing out of the building looked hurt. Unsure of her attackers' ability, Jubilee stayed long enough to make sure that the building was evacuated and that no one had been harmed. 

She had shaken off the medical team's efforts to help her, submitting only to a quick check by Hank before flying off. He had offered to take her somewhere else to sleep, but she had refused needing to clear her mind of the day. "I'll be fine." She reassured the large blue mutant before disappearing into the night sky, her form soon hidden by the smoke that had condensed around the area. 

Jubilee flew for several hours, going out far beyond the city limits as she tried to make sense of everything. This kind of attack was something she wasn't too surprised about; several of her teachers had tried to warn her about the risks she was taking when giving a presentation like the one she planned on. She hadn't listened and now she had almost died for her stupidity. Hell, if the attackers had been anything but perfect in their execution, she would have been responsible for hundred of other deaths. And as she hovered, high up in the air, there was no one that she could think of talking to. Paige had her own life now, surrounded by her brood of kids and busy teaching at Xavier's. Angelo had taken off to return to the X-men. Jonothon was in LA somewhere and both M and Everett were somewhere in Ghana recruiting some new mutant. And Wolvie was reliably off on another one of his missions, having told no one where he was going. 

As people's images flooded her mind, she settled on one with a smile. With a decisive nod, she quickly turned and headed north. With any luck, she would be there just as the sun was starting to rise. 

-in- 

Emma was furious. She paced angrily in her hotel room, pausing every few minutes to glare at the telephone that had refused to ring. Nancy had woken her up to tell her that the Guild Hotel was on fire, and that only one room had been destroyed, Jubilee's. Emma had used all of her resources available and had discovered very little, save that Jubilee was alive and that no one knew where she was. 

"Blast her!" The fact that Emma couldn't locate Jubilee with telepathy wasn't helping matters any either. The only person she did locate was the last person was standing outside her door and it was the last person in the world she wanted to talk to. Irritated, she put on a robe and opened to door to give the evil eye to the woman standing outside. "What do you want?" 

Anne smiled. "I thought that you might like to talk." 

-in- 

A/N: More is coming...let me know what you think. Feedback feeds the cravings :)   



	2. She said, I said

Disclaimer: Do we actually think that I own anyone in Marvel? Good. 

A/N: Thanks for the feedback...it always helps! 

Warnings: Slash- female/female relationships, PG-13 

Ruby Slippers: Coffee Anyone? 

The two sat in comfortable silence, each sipping a steaming mug of coffee, one heavily sugared with cream and the other with a little bit of milk. Streaks of sunlight had begun to dance across the horizon and the chill morning air was beginning to warm up. Tall evergreens lined the isolated property, hiding it from unwanted visitors. The building itself was a low slung house, thick timbers lining the walls and insulating it from the bitterly cold Canadian winters. Jubilee and Sean sat outside on the porch facing the sunrise, rocking gently on wicker chairs that had been hand carved. Jubilee was one of the few people who knew of Sean's house, let alone its location. Two other people lived there with him, a couple who saw to the basics of the care of the house and grounds, of whom Jubilee both liked and approved of. 

After Sean's car accident, he decided to opt for a simpler form of life and moved out into the forests of Canada. Life had proven to be too bitter for the man and he had retired to this small haven. 

*It's beautiful here.* Jubilee laid a gently hand on Sean's aging one. His once bright orange hair had turned to a snowy white, the traces of color still evident in his goatee that he still maintained. 

He nodded and smiled. Gesturing to the landscape around them, he gave her a questioning glance. 

*I needed some time to think. Is it all right if I stay here for a while?* 

His trembling hand grasped hers and squeezed it, unable to articulate orally in words. An image of a soft white bedroom appeared to Jubilee and she nodded in agreement. *That sounds wonderful. Can I take your mug in?* 

Sean shook his head and patted Jubilee's cheek, motioning her to go inside and rest. The young woman entered the house and after setting down her mug in the sink, she padded down the hallway to the bedroom she used whenever she visited. It was when she had gone to wash her face that she realized how dirty she was, the soot from the explosion covering her arms, legs and face. Her nightshirt was torn to tatters, and her hair was a wild mess of curls and frizz. After a quick shower, she peeked into the closet hoping to find some leftover clothes from her previous visit. Luckily, the closet still had various outfits her size and she put on an oversized T-shirt. 

It had been almost two days since she had last slept, the night before the speech making her sleepless. Her limbs burned as she crawled into the soft bed, and she curled into a ball breathing freely at last as she fell asleep. 

-in- 

Emma stared at the rising sun thoughtfully. Life had never been easy for her, she had never expected it to be anything less. At least after she had spent that wonderful stint in the hellhole known to man as the psych ward at Lakeland Hospital. She never thought about what her life would have been like if she had been loved, nurtured and cared for. In fact it was a matter of pride that she had ascended to the top of the bedraggled pile of humanity when few had. Her methods were far from ethical as Sean had always reminded her, but she had done the most essential thing any human can do, mutant or otherwise. She had survived. 

Surviving had a lot less satisfaction then most would care to admit, Emma thought to herself as she sipped the rich, nutty flavors of the coffee she was letting cool in her mug. If Emma had it her way, the Hellions never would have died, Ev would have never had to sacrifice himself for a bunch of adolescent males who didn't care, and the team known as Generation X would have stayed to mature into the adults she knew they were capable of being. 

So in the end she survived, removing all traces of herself from their lives, not wanting to intrude on their lives. Her lifetime had been spent watching over them, putting herself second to their needs and never once allowing herself to… 

"Survival." Emma whispered to the sunlight now pouring into the room. Crossly rubbing her eyes, she set down the cold mug on the sill turning to look at Anne who had a ghost of a smile on her face. "Haven't you left yet?" 

"No." Anne shrugged joined Emma at the window, looking out onto the sparkling city. Nonchalantly Anne asked, "Are you so afraid of being unhappy?" 

Emma's lips whitened. "That's hardly the point." 

"You have money and power. Your company spans the globe and you're stuck up in that ivory tower afraid to come out." 

"Get out of my house." Emma's voice shook in rage as she barely managed to whisper the words. "Get out." 

"Fine." Anne gathered up her belongings in the cold silence that now predominated the room . Her hand paused on the door handle and she glanced back at the woman. "I will say one more thing. You have survived. The trick is to figure out if you want to live." 

The door quietly shut behind her and Emma glared at the wood engravings as if the elves and nymphs were silently mocking her. "I don't suppose you have any input you'd like to share?" 

The creatures remained silent, and Emma pursed her lips thoughtfully. Finally she flung her mug in the sink and started to get dressed muttering under her breath, "Well at least I'll have someone to blame when this blows up in my face." 

-in- 

It was late afternoon before Jubilee had managed to dip gently into wakefulness, her body sore as she turned to look at her alarm clock. 

"It is 4:15." 

Jubilee couldn't restrain a sigh as the voice registered in her brain. "Who squealed?" 

"Sean was worried about you and contacted me." 

"I wasn't aware that you were hooked up with a text phone." 

Emma ignored the slightly antagonistic remark and held out a mug of frothy coffee, what she could only assume was cappuccino. "Telepathy has never required anything but another mind." 

Jubilee sat up in bed and accepted the mug, refusing to look at Emma. "So what is this about? A wonderful bonding moment where you can say that you accept me for who I am, and that you knew that I was a lesbian all along? A wonderful sentiment but hardly true. As Angelo kindly informed me I issued non of the classic traits associated with the disease of lesbianism; drinking herbal tea, becoming a vegetarian, losing all sense of style and butching out to the max." 

"Are you finished?" Emma suppressed a smile as Jubilee sullenly nodded, looking for all the world like she was fourteen again and Emma had just found out who had rigged the sprinklers to shoot out blue dye. "Good. It seems as if we both need to talk. How about I meet you in the library after you've eaten breakfast?" 

"Fine." Was Jubilee's terse reply as she watched Emma leave. Once she was sure Emma was at least partially down the hallway, Jubilee opened her mind to Sean who was waiting for her with a patience borne from years of experience. 

*What does she want?* 

*Perhaps a chance to make things right?* Sean projected an image of Emma battling against terrible and unimaginable foes, all in order to protect her charges. 

*I'm not a kid.* 

Sean chuckled at the age-old sentiment and indicated that it didn't change the fact that Emma still cared. 

*She is just so…* telepathy succeeded where words failed and Jubilee grinned ruefully. *But when is that new?* 

*Maybe it's time to change all of that.* 

The reply Jubilee sent him was hardly worth paying attention to and he mentally hurried her to get dressed and eat breakfast. 

Jubilee glared in the general direction of the office, where Sean was located. "At least I have someone to blame…"   
  
-in- 

Emma was waiting in the large leather armchair in front of the bay window as Jubilee entered the library. It was one of the largest rooms in the house, with books lining the walls from floor to ceiling, each carefully chosen to reflect the owner's taste. 

No one spoke until Jubilee seated herself on the window seat, not quite across from the armchair. "So." 

"So." 

Jubilee stood up exasperated. "Well that was enlightening, thanks. I feel so much closer to you now." 

Emma smiled. "Jubilation, did you or did you not want me to see you as an adult? How about we start with you acting like one?" 

The younger woman cringed. "Lemme guess, Anne and her big-fat-let-me-help-because-I-know-better routine. I knew Sean wouldn't have squealed." 

"Anne did come to talk to me, she seemed to think that I deserved some answers." 

"And asking me was out of the question?" 

Emma stood up angrily, her cool exterior shot. "Asking you apparently doesn't get any answers. You came out when you were fourteen. Fourteen, Jubilee. For seven years I never knew anything about that part of your life. Everyone knew except me. How the hell am I supposed to get any answers?" 

"Well excuse me for thinking that you wouldn't care." 

"I killed Adrienne because I cared Jubilee. I murdered my own sister to save the team's life. How much more can I care?" 

Pink flushed Jubilee's cheeks. "Care? Bastion kidnaps me and you pretend to care? Thirty-six days under his wonderful attention made me really sure that you and Sean cared. Over a month and you guys never even knew that he had me." 

"Bastion never let us know, we had no idea." 

"Right, and besides it's not as if you're a mind reader anyway huh?" 

"I can't change the past Jubilee. What do you want me to say? You know that I never could get past your shields." Emma collapsed on the chair, bitter that even now she could detect nothing past Jubilee's barriers, despite the heightened emotion. 

Jubilee cocked her head and floated in the air, about six inches above the ground. "Do you know what it takes to make latent telepath at my age get her powers? Do you have any idea of the kind of trauma it takes? I always wanted to fly, unfortunately it took Bastion to do it. Kind of funny isn't it? It had me rolling." 

"Hilarious. And I do know what it takes Jubilee. You weren't the only one who was a latent telepath. As for the trauma, I'm fully aware of the kind of brutality that unleashes powers like ours. What would you have me do?" 

The lamp burst into fragments as Jubilee flung a plasma ball at it in pure frustration. "I want you to acknowledge the fact that you screwed up. That you could have done better with me. That you never cared enough to try. That's what I want you to do." 

"I'll admit I screwed up." Emma flared back. "And I probably could have done better with you. But I always cared." 

Jubilee laughed, a hollow sound in the room now filled with tension. "Somehow I find that hard to believe." 

"I cared, and I still care. You can't expect people to know how you feel when you never share. Bastion hurt you, but you never told us what happened. Every time I asked, you turned me away. I can't protect you or help you if you don't share." Emma stated angrily. 

Jubilee chewed her lip thoughtfully. "You want me to share?" 

"Yes!" 

"Fine, then we do it equally and truthfully okay?" 

"Fine." 

The younger woman sighed and then shrugged, resigned to several hours of long and arduous questioning over those nightmarish days under Bastion. "You first." 

Emma's mouth twitched. "So, who was your first kiss? Sean and I always thought it was Angelo." 

-fin- 

A/N: More to come soon. Feedback good. Make writer happy. So, what would you guys like to see? 


	3. shades of grey

Disclaimer: Marvel owns their characters. And in answer to a question..Anne is mine..as well as Alice who will make an appearance before too long. Oh and Barney belongs to the sick, twisted company that owns him. 

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews. M and Ev are married in this little world of mine. 

Warnings: PG-13, Pre-slash so stay clear if it bothers you. Flames will not be tolerated. 

Ruby Slippers: Shades of Gray 

Several weeks later   
In a neat apartment 

The room, once fairly neat and tidy despite the owner's tendency towards chaos, had fallen under the hands of two very determined and energetic toddlers. The children, both boys, had the dark brown skin of their parents looking almost identical save for the bright shock of red hair on one and green on the other. 

Jubilee smiled as she watched them scamper around the living room of her apartment, momentarily distracted from Emma's question. At the light touch of a hand on her arm, Jubilee's attention focused back on the older woman. "M and Ev finally took a vacation and I got stuck baby-sitting these two monsters." 

Her comment sparked off growling and stomping, the "monsters" obviously unconcerned about their Aunt's teasing. Jubilee held out her arms and was immediately engulfed in wriggling beasts. "This horrible creature is Basil," indicating the red-haired boy in her right arm. "And this is Peter." She held up the other twin who merely giggled. "They, believe it or not, apparently take after M when she was child although this is only what her father claims." 

Basil had managed to squirm out of Jubilee's arms and onto the floor to watch some kiddie show that was playing. Peter, true to his namesake, was calmer than his twin and was content to rest on Jubilee's lap as she talked with Emma. 

"They are beautiful." Emma commented lightly. 

"Please, any child of those two would have to be gorgeous." Jubilee's face was light as she cradled Peter in her arms, occasionally pointing out something on the screen. "So what brings you here?" 

"I just wanted to see how you were." Emma paused and was not disappointed when Jubilee raised an eyebrow questioningly. "That is all." 

"Well I'm good, considering I have five more days of Barney." Jubilee pointed to the tall stack of purple movies beside her TV. "Who knew the purple I-d-i-o-t made so many movies." 

Emma laughed. "Sometimes I think the X-men battle the wrong kind of evil sometimes." 

Jubilee chewed her lip thoughtfully before turning to Emma. "Would you like to stay a few days and get to know the monster trio?" 

"Trio? There's one more?" 

Basil's giggle made Emma look up and he looked at Jubilee for permission. "Fine bring her in." The toddler clapped in excitement and made his way to one of the bedrooms. Jubilee held up a hand forestalling any of Emma's questions as Basil came dragging a ratty looking cat. 

Emma fought the urge to cringe as the cat was bodily dropped in her lap. She smiled wanly as Jubilee smirked. "Emma meet Cat, the other member of the lovely Ev and M household." 

"How nice." 

Jubilee watched as Emma's fingers twitched, trying to figure out a way to remove the animal without actually touching it. Finally the younger woman took pity on her and scooped up the cat and put it on the floor where it collapsed in a heap. 

"Yes." 

"Yes what?" Jubilee asked, her attention on still trying to make sure that the cat was breathing. 

"Yes, I'd like to stay for a few days." Emma's response surprised the both of them and she shrugged, trying to ignore the curious look Jubilee was giving her. "It'll be nice to get to know the children and I would like to spend some time with you." 

Doubt flickered only for a second on Jubilee's face before a smile lit it up. "Sounds great." 

Emma smiled and settled back onto the couch. The talk she and Jubilee had several weeks ago had proved to be exactly what the two of them had needed to clear the air. They had spent several hours discussing the past, the hurt when Jubilee was kidnapped under Bastion's twisted mind, the murder of Emma's sister, and a great any other things that had haunted the both of them. Slowly, but surely they were mending their relationship, and for the first time in several years Emma felt hope. 

-in- 

A week later   
Juano's restaurant 

The restaurant was beautiful, the quiet corner of neighborhood in which it was located suited it beautifully. Even though it was located in a fairly urban area, the place was rarely ever found by chance, its secret spread by those who were regulars. A small opening in a brick wall revealed a lush garden, with huge drooping trees hanging over the scattered tables. A wooden bridge traversed a trickling pond filled with all sorts of iridescent fish swimming lazily around the lilies. Inside the restaurant itself was a charming eatery filled with old world charm and a wine cellar that boasted some of the five star places in the area. 

Emma had taken Jubilee to this place in the hopes that she would enjoy it, and the younger woman's gasp of surprise was more than enough to make the hefty price tag worth it. They had chosen to sit outdoors, illuminated by dozens of tiny fairy lights that were strung around the patio. 

Jubilee's eyes glowed as she looked at the surroundings, sipping a sparkling liquid. "It's so beautiful. I can't believe I've been here for years and never even heard about it." 

"It's one of the better kept secrets of Los Angeles and I wasn't the one who actually found it first. Paige was the one who divulged its secrets." 

"Hayseed? Lemme guess, one of her family works here." 

"Used to." Emma smiled at Jubilee, her hand gently brushed the younger woman's. "I want to thank you for coming to dinner with me. It's nice to have some one to talk to." 

Jubilee found herself agreeing as she studied the former White Queen's face. It seemed as if the tension that emanated from Emma had dissipated with the wind, leaving nothing behind but a carefree woman intent on enjoying her meal. 

Pausing while deftly putting some tomato spread on fresh bread, Emma looked at her curiously. "What?" 

"I'm just glad that you thought of this." Jubilee replied lightly, accepting the slice of bread. 

Emma regarded the woman, her black hair shimmering in the light, looking at peace for the first time in weeks since her room had been burnt. It had taken the police just a few weeks of investigation before coming up with the extremist who had felt the need to erase Jubilee and her ideas from the world. Emma had only found out later that the twins had a special ability of being able to extend their invulnerability to those around them, an added bonus when they were staying with Jubilee. 

"Anne is getting married." Jubilee remarked casually, not prepared for the spray of breadcrumbs as Emma started coughing, having choked on her appetizer. Once Emma had regained her breath, she motioned for Jubilee to go on. 

"Well, she wants this old fashioned wedding, you know, the whole meringue dress, weeping parents, drunk relatives whining about how cheap the bar was, flowers, cake, garter belts…" Jubilee trailed off at the sight of Emma's face. "What?" 

"Who… who is she getting married to?" 

"Some Alice chick she met last year at one of the Pride festivals. They've been together for almost ten months. Of course I'm the best man, or best woman, something." 

Words started and then died in Emma's mouth as she tried to think of a way of articulating her thoughts. Jubilee watched with interest as expressions danced across the older woman's face, before finally taking pity on her. "Anne and I were just dancing. Alice knows that we would never betray her relationship with Anne." 

"Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to read another person's thoughts?" Emma snapped, irritated that Jubilee had read her so easily. 

"Several times. I think Scott was the most recent, he wasn't too impressed that I found about his whole butter pecan debacle. Besides you're not really shielding." Jubilee commented. 

"Butter pec….yes I am!" 

Jubilee shook her head, testing the barriers. "No, I can't find any." 

Emma paled. "None?" 

"Well a few, but I don't think those are things you are aware of yet." Jubilee drizzled some dressing on her salad, seemingly unaware of Emma's distress. 

"Jubilation, this is far from funny." 

Jubilee smirked. "Actually it's very funny. Have I ever told you that you need to relax Frost?" 

"You and everyone else in the X-men." Emma said under her breath, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice. 

Suddenly aware that she had upset Emma, Jubilee gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, sometimes I forget how stupid the Prof. can be." 

"It's fine." Emma tried to smile. 

"No, it isn't. But, I do have an idea about how to make it up to you." Jubilee's eyes twinkled. "All you have to do is trust me." 

-in-   
Two days later 

"This is a wrong, wrong, evil idea. I think we should go back to the hotel." 

*a rather sadistic chuckle* "Trust me." 

"The last time you said that I ended up with red hair." 

"It was a good red." 

"It was a fire-engine red, with orange streaks." 

"Wolvie did warn you." 

"And since when am I going to start trusting hi….hey are we moving?" 

"I hope you packed some extra clothes Frosty." 

"Why are we going up? Why is there an up on this thing?" *pause* "What do you mean   
extra clothes?" 

"Well, because we're going to get a little…bit…" 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Wet." 

The attendant helped a dripping Emma from the wooden log that had just plunged down several feet. Jubilee, on the other hand bounced out with a grin, soaking wet but infinitely amused. 

On Emma's head was a slightly battered pair of mouse ears, which Jubilee had bought and insisted that she wear, and was clothed in jeans and a T-shirt, the most casual things Jubilee could find in the older woman's wardrobe (and only after several minutes of determined digging). Jubilee on the other hand had pulled out her old reliables, her jean shorts and a Harley Davidson T-shirt, presumably stolen from Wolverine. Her long black hair was swept up into a ponytail, and she was wearing a charm bracelet around her ankle that dangled various cartoon characters. 

The two women walked outside and stood on a wooden bridge overlooking a gentle looking stream, Emma tried repeatedly to wring some of the moisture out of her clothes but had ended up wrinkling the shirt instead of drying it to any noticeable degree. 

"Well?" Jubilee nudged Emma. 

Emma pursed her lips, honestly trying to think of something negative to say and finding nothing. To be fair, she had started the day off with some serious doubts; Disney World had never been on her list of things to do when wanting to have fun. It had taken a serious amount of cajoling and teasing on Jubilee's part to get Emma out of the hotel. It had taken even more convincing to get on a ride. Now, that she had been scared, soaked and gotten jolted all within minutes of each other, Emma couldn't help the grin that was forming on her face. "It was great!" 

Laughing the two women stood on the bridge next to each other, leaning against each other in the hot sunlight, beating down with a familiarity that Jubilee treasured. "Good! See what happens when you have a little fun?" 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth a log came barreling down the mountain and before either could move, let alone duck, they were both drenched. Jubilee's laugh shimmered as the air around them seemed to freeze, suspended in time as the mist rose up and create rainbows around their heads. Jubilee turned to look at Emma who was laughing out loud, her light blue eyes dancing in an unguarded moment. Her breath hitched in her throat and for a split second Jubilee almost reached out to kiss her. Almost. And then the reality of a straight, ex-White Queen came crashing down on her. 

The rest of the day was filled with rides, fun and at the very end a spectacular fireworks show that could only be rivaled by a certain human firecracker. Jubilee made no mention of the moment on the bridge and acted no differently the rest of the day. As for Emma, if she noticed anything was off she didn't mention it, although Jubilee did find her looking at her curiously from time to time. 

-in- 

A/N: More to come. Be kind. Feed your writer reviews. :) 


	4. Interlude in Meringue

Disclaimer: Marvel owns their characters. I own Anne, Alice and Nancy. 

A/N: The title Ruby Slippers comes from the movie The Wizard of Oz, which refers to Dorothy. In less enlightened times homosexuals identified themselves as "friends of Dorothy" as a sort of secret code of recognizing each other. Hence the title. 

Warnings: Pre-slash, you don't like it, don't deal with it. Flames will not be tolerated. 

Ruby Slippers: Interlude in Meringue 

8 days later   
The mansion 

"Hank?" 

A mild grunt answered her. 

"Hank I'm taking a break. I'm starting to daydream about DNA." Jubilee regarded the blue mutant staring lovingly into his microscope. "I've discovered the cure for cancer. Joined the Friends of Humanity? Mutant twinkies are taking over the world and breeding uncontrollably?" 

At the last sentence Hank managed to pull himself away from the slide. "Huh?" 

Jubilee grinned and pointed to the door. "I'm taking a break. Leaving the room to get sustenance. No twinkies will be harmed in the journey." Before Hank could open his mouth Jubilee nodded. "And yes, I will bring back some for you." 

Outside of the lab Jubilee ran into Cecelia who was on her way in. "Don't bother, he thinks he's discovered a new DNA sequence. Nothing is registering past his I'm-in-oblivious-sciencey-mode." 

Cecelia looked at Hank fondly. "I'm not surprised." 

Jubilee patted Cecelia's burgeoning stomach. "And you're pregnant how?" 

"You'd be surprised as to what a few well timed words can have on the man." 

"Like twinkies and Bunsen burner?" 

The two women shared a smile as Hank looked up in interest. "What did you say?" 

Jubilee left the two of them in the lab as she quietly walked upstairs to the kitchen. As much as she teased Hank, she wasn't much better once it came to researching. It had been mid afternoon when she had descended into the lab and it was early morning by the time she had gotten hungry enough to do something about it. 

The kitchen was quiet, most of the house's inhabitant still in bed. Humming softly to herself she made some coffee, scooping some of Remy's precious Caribbean Java Coffee into the machine. As she waited for the coffee to brew, she dug around in the fridge looking for something edible. After several minutes of rummaging, Jubilee finally emerged with several leftover BBQ ribs, potato salad, some jello salad and chicken fried rice that she was almost sure was still good. Piling all of her booty onto a plate, she wandered outside to watch the first dregs of sunlight dance over the treetops. 

It was about an hour later that Paige strolled into the kitchen wearing her jogging outfit, still humming to the tune of the latest pop sensation in her player. "Hey Jubes!" 

"Hayseed, it's five am and you're perky. You have a sickness and it's time to admit it." 

Paige merely grinned and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Mm, this is good. What kind did you use?" 

Jubilee set down her plate and waved to the cupboard. "Remy's secret stash that he thinks no one knows about." She poured herself another cup and sat down at the table with Paige. 

Swept up on a caffeine high, Paige decided to jump right in. Being best friends with Jubilee had delegated the blond girl to this conversation, a conversation which had been instigated by almost the entire household with the exception of Scott and Wolverine. Whether Paige agreed with them or not, she did feel it was her duty to warn Jubilee of the others' worries. Jubilee had been at the mansion a total of four days and it had taken Paige the entire time to work up the nerve. Praying her sugar would hold out, she burst out. "The others are worried about you and Emma." 

Jubilee merely raised an eyebrow, refraining from making a comment. Her stomach churned as she suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. 

"They're concerned with your relationship with Emma…and where it might lead." 

The room was silent for a few moments before Jubilee had enough control over her emotions to speak. "What exactly bothers them?" 

"She's not had the most ideal of pasts, as the former White Queen of the Hellfire Club and the whole thing with her sister…Jubes, she isn't the most…we all know what she's like and they just want the best for you." 

"First off, Emma and I are friends. Friends. You remember that word don't you? It means that you have someone you accepts you unconditionally. Secondly, no-one in this band of brothers we like to call a team is far from spotless. We've never punished Wolvie for his past, or Remy for his, hell, I'm not exactly a blank slate either. Third, Emma is straight and for whatever reasons they are wondering, we don't have a romantic relationship." 

"And if she wants one?" 

"Paige…please." Jubilee pleaded bitterly. "Believe me that's so far from reality that we aren't going to talk about it." 

Paige sighed, "I know what it was like when we were younger, you weren't the only one wanting someone who you couldn't have. I just want you to keep it in perspective. That's all." 

"Oh, I'm severely grounded." Jubilee set down her mug with a determined thud. "You can tell chicken little and friends that I will continue to be Emma's friend. If they have a problem with it then I'm going to do something different and not give a damn about what they think." 

"Jubes..." 

Jubilee stood, her face expressionless as she barely afforded the girl a glance. "Don't Paige. I don't need to hear any more pointless platitudes on how you are my friend and how you want to protect me. Just don't." Walking out of the room, she quietly shut the door, a gesture more pointed than if she had slammed it. 

A scraping sound caused Paige to look up at the doorway to see Scott leaning against the frame. "I suppose you could have done better?" 

"I wouldn't have done it, period. I may not like Emma, and I may not agree with her methods, hell I don't even think she should have been put in charge of the Academy." Scott sniffed the coffee pot thoughtfully, before pouring himself a cup. "Is this Remy's Caribbean Java? I thought he said he was all out yesterday..." 

"Scott!" Paige snapped, a little more sharply then she intended. 

"But, I still think that she has her best interests at heart." Scott continued as if he hadn't heard her. "Besides Jubilee might have a good influence on her." 

Paige got up and looked him in the eye. "And if she isn't?" 

He shrugged. "Then Jubilee will have the entire team backing her up." 

-in- 

The silk swished softly as the wearer sashayed out of the dressing room. It was a picture of fluffy taffeta, silk and intricately weaved lace... 

"You still look like a meringue." 

Anne flounced her skirt causing massive amounts of cloth to sweep past Jubilee who was patiently sitting in the dressing room. "I do not!" 

"Yeah you do." 

The woman regarded her reflection in the mirror. "Maybe," She conceded. "But, I do look like a bride." 

Jubilee grinned. "That's for sure. Has Alice picked out her outfit yet?" 

She twirled thoughtfully in the mirror. "Alice had her outfit picked out less than an hour after she told her mother. I decided any more information beyond that point was not healthy on my part." 

"Smart. Paige has had her entire wedding planned out from proposal to reception." 

Piling her braids on her head, Anne tried on a few head pieces, the small pieces of lace making it almost impossible to pin them in with her puffy sleeves. Finally Jubilee gave in and helped her attach the frilly piece. 

Anne admired the affect before motioning Jubilee to attach a different style. "And does Jono know or is he oblivious?" 

"Happily oblivious to the fact that they will be having a spring wedding in a rose garden on his London estate. Or to the fact that they aren't engaged yet." Jubilee added, smirking. 

"What about you? Has anything happy occurred in your life regarding a certain someone?" Anne peered at her under long, black lashes. 

"Didn't I tell you?" Jubilee smiled sarcastically at Anne's reflection across from them. "Emma and I declared our love for each other, got married despite the current government laws and are now happily pregnant with not twins, but triplets." 

"What's your problem?" 

"She's straight that's my problem, and pursuing a relationship like this is going to get me burned." 

Anne burst out laughing, tears of mirth trickling down her cheek as Jubilee glared at her. The woman tossed aside the look with a wave, still giggling slightly. "Never mind. I must be nervous from all of this wedding talk." She took a deep breath and shook her hair out. "So, are you going to bring Emma to the wedding?" 

Jubilee managed a smile. "Somehow I don't think I can picture her surrounded by drag queens, lesbians and gay guys." 

"I wish you would. I know that she wants to share your life with you, why not expose her to this. That way everytime she thinks about this part of your life, she won't automatically see you and me dancing at the club. It might spark more positive images." 

"Right." 

"Positive as in happier images of you." Anne swirled around one more time. "Maybe if I get this in a light pink?" 

The two women's eyes met, one deep brown and the other bright blue. Jubilee pulled an outfit off a rack. "Have you ever thought about a tux?" 

Anne regarded the black suit. "How about I wear my poofy dress as you call it and I won't make you wear a lime green creation of my choosing. Deal?" 

Jubilee grinned. "Deal." She returned to the magazines in her lap, touching the beautiful pictures, letting her mind wander as she contemplated the dresses. What it would feel like to have the touch of silk and lace with the promise of a soulmate. What it would be like to dance in the arms of a lover that you have claimed as your for eternity. Jubilee shook her head violently, forcing the thought out. It was not something she could ask of Emma, no matter how much she wanted it. 

"How can you know if you never ask?" Anne whispered in her ear. 

"Anne, are you sure you're not a mutant?" Jubilee asked shakily, trying to calm her racing heart. 

"It's written in your very eyes. Do you remember when you first realized that you had feelings for me?" 

A smile lightened her face. "Yes, you were so beautiful." 

Anne's head bent down low as she kneel beside Jubilee, her lips just above her ear. "And you went after me, convincing me that you were serious about a relationship. The Jubilee I know isn't afraid of the truth or its consequences. You may or may not have a chance with Emma, but how the hell are you ever going to find out unless you let her know. Pursue her, romance her, let her know that you love her. It may not work out, but you don't want to spend the rest of your life eating dinner at my house every Sunday night." 

Jubilee looked up, mock worry on her face. "So you mean tomorrow is out?" 

-in- 

More is coming soon. Reviews are good. Very very good. 

A/N: Here's the deal...I'm agonizing over the next part and have two different versions of it. There's the angst and then there's romance. It's up to you what goes up! 


	5. the best thing about blue

Disclaimer: None of them are mine...Marvel owns them. *sigh* 

A/N: I had such good angsty fic too...but you asked and I am forking over the romantic stuff. 

Warnings: This is it folks, you don't like slash...go take your anal retentive rear somewhere else. 

Ruby Slippers: That Pot of Gold 

"I love you for sentimental reasons..." 

The radio blurted on, and Emma woke up with a smile as she listened to the sweet croonings of the old love song. 

The smile continued as she got ready during the day, listening the the morning stock report, and ate her breakfast. Humming softly to herself, she sipped her coffee as she thought about upcoming week. Four months ago, her upcoming week would have been filled with meetings and long empty spaces where she would have sat alone in her office or apartment. Now, it was interspersed with outings with Jubilee that ranged anywhere from line dancing in Texas to a clam bake on the beach on the East Coast. 

Emma smiled, her wardrobe had gone from pristine suits to jeans and T-shirts under Jubilee's care. Not that she minded, it was comforting to know that there was someone she could be herself with. It was nice to realize that she could drink a beer without the raised eyebrows Emma was currently used to receiving. 

Jubilee hadn't so much as changed from her teenage wildchild image as matured, and Emma was glad that she had been given the chance to see it for herself. What she hadn't counted on was how much she was coming to depend on Jubilee, for companionship, friendship, laughter. Anytime anything happened in Emma's day, her first instinct was to pick up the phone and call her. In the past month alone Emma's phone bill had sky rocketed, but it was worth it to spend those odd moments talking to Jubilee, listening to her excitement over a new breakthrough. 

Without really thinking, Emma picked up her phone and hit the speed dial. After several rings, Jubilee picked up her cellphone, whispering. "Hey Emma, what's up?" 

Emma frowned. "What's wrong?" 

"Scott's on the warpath. Bobby put a trick bar of soap in Scott's shower, and now he's walking around looking like a smurf. For some obscure reason he thinks that I had something to do with it." 

"And are you innocent?" 

"Well, Bobby didn't know where to get the soap and I did...All I provided was the ride there, and the money to buy it. Putting it in Scott's shower was totally his idea...after I suggested it. Maybe it is my fault." 

"You better hope Scott never has enough imagination to get back at you." 

There was a snort of laughter on the other side of the line. Emma heard several thuds and then Scott's irate voice yelling "I've got red dye and I'm not afraid to use it!" 

Jubilee burst into another fit of laughter. "He's coming down the hall, I better go. Can we get together later sometime?" 

"Sounds good. Call me later and we'll make plans." Emma heard Scott roar for Bobby in the distance. "Uh-oh." 

"You said it." Emma heard some more thuds and scuffles, this time Scott calling out for Jubilee's blood. "Love ya, gotta go, bye!" The phone clattered to the floor as she heard Jubilee's scream of laughter and Scott running after her. 

Emma shut off the phone, an absurd grin on her face. Whether Jubilee meant it or not in the haste of the moment, Emma couldn't stop herself from humming all the way to work. 

Two hundred miles away, Jubilee stood in the middle of the hallway with red dye dripping down her face in the stark realization of two words blurted out in an unguarded moment. 

-in-   
Three days later 

"This has to be the stupidest thing I've ever done." 

The man beside Jubilee looked at her curiously, taking in the picnic basket and shaking   
hands. "Planning something special?" 

"I'm going to tell a woman that I love her and want a relationship with her. Or at least attempt to tell her. I'm going to hint at the very least. Definitely. If she doesn't know already." Jubilee shot him a pleading look. "That doesn't sound stupid does it?" 

The man smiled gently. "Ma'am, any person that turns you down is an idiot and you can tell her I said so." 

"Thanks." 

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. "Thank you for reminding an old man that romance still exists in the world. I hope it works out for you." 

"Me too." The doors slid shut and the elevator began another interminable trip to the top floor where her office was located. She had spent several hours that morning debating whether or not it was a good idea. Five phone calls later to Angelo and she had changed her mind and decided to go ahead and see Emma. Dressing was another agonizing decision involving Jean and Monet on a three-way line and several dozen outfits. 

In the end Jubilee had worn low hip-huggers, and a tight fitting shirt that showed off her figure and according to Monet, didn't look slutty. The elevator announced it's arrival on the top floor, and Jubilee walked out of the rather confining space to the vast expanse of the floor. Somehow, it was exactly what Jubilee was expecting Emma's domain to look like, and it disappointed her. 

A soft looking woman manned a desk in front of Emma's office and got up to greet the younger woman. "You must be Ms. Lee. Can I show you in?" 

"Does Emma know I'm here?" Jubilee asked, trying to figure out if she had ever met the woman before. 

"No, I recognized you because it's my job to know who people are. I'm Nancy, Ms. Frost's personal assistant." 

"Nice to meet you, is it alright if I go in? I have a little surprise for her." She gestured to the basket she was holding. 

Nancy led her to the large, double doors. "I think she's in a call right now but go ahead and go in. I know she'll be thrilled to see you." 

"I hope so." Jubilee muttered as she walked in. 

Nancy watched the door close with a smile and stopped a man at the desk who was walking towards to her. "I'm sorry, Ms. Frost will be busy for the rest of the day and has canceled all of her appointments. I'll be happy to reschedule you." 

Jubilee entered the office quietly, taking in the darkness, the persona that was Emma Frost, CEO of Frost Enterprises. 

"I understand Mr. Gaer but you have to understand my point. I'm in this business to make money and you're company at its current status is far from achieving my goal. I know for a fact that you have run up huge debts, and the creditors are on your back. Selling me your company will allow you the freedom to run it without the worry of money. Out of all of your options Mr. Gaer, I would think this one of the better ones...." 

Jubilee waited for Emma to finish the conversation before planting the basket on her desk. "Hungry?" 

Emma looked up in surprise. "When did you get here?" 

"About two minutes ago and Nancy let me in." Jubilee's eyes roamed over the vast desk, taking in the pictures and misshapen ashtray that she recognized from a Christmas long ago. Jumping on to the desk, Jubilee pulled out various items from her stash. "I brought bread, cheese, fruit and various other healthy goodies for your lunch. And not so healthy because I'm eating with you." she added with a smile. 

"Thank you." Emma sounded genuinely surprised as she barely glanced at the food. "Where should we go to eat this? I don't think my office suits a picnic mood in the least." 

"I happen to know a very nice spot less than a mile away. Come on." Jubilee quickly packed the food away and led Emma to a high-walled compound. Inside the walls were small buildings surrounded by beautiful gardens and fountains. Leading the way past various rock gardens, Jubilee and Emma eventually arrived at a secluded nook that was shaded by a willow tree. 

As she set up the blanket, Emma kicked off her high heels and wiggled her toes in the grass. "Ah, to live, to touch, there is such a happy madness in this life." 

Pulling off her boots and sprawling on the blanket, Jubilee got out the food and plates. "Who said that?" 

"I did." Emma admitted and poured the both of them some of the sparkling cider that was still coated with a thin layer of ice. 

"I never knew you were a poet. It doesn't surprise me though." 

"No? Not even if I told you I still write horrible love poems?" 

Laughing Jubilee sliced the bread. "Please everyone writes horrible love poems that their lovers must suffer through. It's one of the rules of dating, didn't you know?" 

"Rules? Like never eat spaghetti on a first date?" 

"More like the obligatory bore your friends for hours on end about your prospective girlfriend or boyfriend." 

"Of course gushing is mandatory." 

"Exactly. Or the hang-up just after dialing procedure in the pre-date and post-date phase to ensure just enough insecurity has occurred." 

"Not a good idea with *69 now." 

"The prank caller's bane." Jubilee commented mournfully. "My life as a kid got much more boring after they instigated that little kill joy." 

Emma's eyes sparkled. "I imagine Scott's got more peaceful." 

"Not really. Bobby and I had to pull twice as many pranks to make up for it. Did you know he had a nervous twitch for over three months right after I moved in? He still gets it everytime Bobby visits and I'm home. Poor man." Jubilee crooned unsympathetically. 

"Are there any more rules that I should know about?" Emma asked playfully, dipping the strawberries into the whipped cream cheese dip.. 

The air grew really quiet for a moment, and she could see Jubilee pause for a moment, as if making an inner struggle. "Just one, they should be friends before anything else. That is the most important thing." 

After a second or two of silence Jubilee popped a strawberry in her mouth. "Anyway Hank and I are finding out some fantastic things. He actually got a sample from Lucy, a prehistoric woman from the era when apes were just coming down from the trees. She's from the genus known as the Australopithecus, some have argued her as the missing link. What I'm trying to find, is proof of the metagene in her...." 

"Jubilee..." Emma broke in softly. 

Jubilee stopped, biting her lip nervously. "I was wondering if you would want to come with me to Anne's wedding. I'll totally understand if you don't feel comfortable being around that many gay people. I mean...I'm going to be giving Anne away since her father and mother chose not to be there." 

"They didn't approve?" 

"They didn't approve when she told them four years ago and threw her out of the house. She managed to get into college and work her way through. That's where I met her, she was blading in the courtyard and plowed into me. Anne broke her arm and I got a black eye. Anyway, she's like a sister to me and she asked if I would give her away. I said yes." 

"Does that happen often? The rejection?" 

"More often than not. Alice was one of the lucky ones, her mother with her every step of the way." 

Emma could almost hear the little, unsaid words hanging in the air but didn't respond to them. Instead she answered the one question she could. "I'm glad and I would love to go." 

The two talked of little and unimportant things, enjoying the little sanctuary from the world. After they had cleared up the mess, they wandered around looking at all of the beautiful architecture. 

Jubilee pointed to a gargoyle overlooking one of the gardens. "This was a pre-WW1 house for the bishop and priests of the Catholic church that used to be across the street. The gargoyles are said to protect against evil, coming to life when an evil threatens. About twenty years ago it was bought out and Buddhist monks came here and converted it into this beautiful place." 

"Why here?" 

"They're missionaries. I stayed here for almost a year when I first got my powers. The monks have quiet, ordered thoughts that didn't force and shove their way inside. I was so afraid that I was going insane when I arrived here." 

"I wish I could have been there for you." 

"I know." Jubilee replied simply. In an effort to change the subject, she laid down on the rich grass and looked up at the clouds. "Ever watch the clouds when you were a kid?" 

Emma gingerly joined her, their two heads touching as they gazed up at the brilliant blue sky. "I could never see the bunny." 

"What do you see now?" 

"I see a dolphin with waves crashing down." Emma glanced at Jubilee, suddenly overwhelmed with the pure sweetness of emotion she felt every time she was with her. "I see an exquisite blue harboring stars that only I can see ." Resting her head on her hand, she looked down at Jubilee who had her eyes closed. The soft black lashes were fluttering slightly, like soft butterfly wings. "Are we friends yet?" she whispered. 

Jubilee's eyes opened wide. "I think so." 

Emma smiled. "Good." And leaned down to kiss her. 

-in- 

A/N: More is coming soon...I hope you enjoyed everything so far! Reviews are food of the gods... 


	6. The Taste of Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own them. 

A/N: This takes place right after the last chapter. 

Warnings: Slash, between Emma and Jubilee although it's still a PG version. All anal retentive freaks take a hike! 

Rubby Slippers: The Taste of Sunlight   


It was a moment of unbearable sweetness, the feeling of the impossible made possible with soft lips pressed against hers. In disbelief, Jubilee reached up and touched Emma's hair, fingering the silky tendrils, pulling back to look at the pale blue eyes that some had once claimed were cold and bitter. Of that blue there was nothing to be seen as Jubilee noted, just a gentle love that warmed her, burned her. 

And then the reality of a straight woman came crashing down on the younger woman and Jubilee pulled away, masking her fear with anger. "What are you doing?" 

Emma frowned, forced to make a coherent thought. "Kissing you?" 

Jubilee scrambled away even further. "You're straight. What are you doing?" 

Blinking, Emma tried again to bring her thoughts back up to normal processes, and instead finding the two pink lips extremely interesting. "Kissing. Kissing you." She leaned in only to have her actions thwarted as Jubilee scooted back even more. 

"Right...Pardon me for being a little freaked out right now, but you never told me that you liked women...or me for that matter." 

Emma sighed, it appeared that this conversation was going to require thinking skills, and she sat back. "I never really considered myself anything in particular....male or female relationships in my life have been few and far between. Meaningful ones have been even less frequent." 

A bitter smile twisted on her lips. "I get it, Jubilee's desperate..I'm desperate. Let's all get desperate together." 

"Oh good grief, Jubilation!" Emma rolled her eyes. "I swear to god that you take compliments in the worst way possible. Our friendship has made me happier than I can ever remember. You are more important to me than anything and is it so wrong that I find you attractive. Beautiful?" 

Jubilee narrowed her eyes. "You think I'm beautiful?" 

Worry crossed Emma's face, as if a thought suddenly occurred to her. "I thought that you felt something too...that day at the Disney World..on the bridge?" 

The younger woman ignored her, obviously concerned with matters far more important. "You think I'm beautiful?" 

"Yes!" Emma replied impatiently, still concentrating on the day at Disney world. 

"Good." Jubilee smiled, and closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Before she closed the last remaining centimeters, she paused and looked Emma in the eyes. "Before we start anything I want you to know that I do not do one night stands. We do this right or we don't do it at all. I can't afford to get hurt anymore. Deal?" 

Emma's blue eyes sparkled, as she felt Jubilee's emotions being shared with her for the first time. It was an intoxicating mix of anticipation, joy, worry, and love and far more intimate than words could ever have been. Emma could barely nod, swept up by the intensity of her feelings and hope, letting Jubilee make the final move. "Deal." She whispered hoarsely. 

"Sold to the ravishing blond in the front." Jubilee grinned and with only slightly shaking hands, reached up to touch Emma's cheek. "It's nice to know that you haven't lost your innate business sense." 

"Indeed." Emma agreed rather impatiently. 

"Indeed." Jubilee said softly and pulled Emma's face down to her, tasting the sweet tang of strawberries and chocolate. 

-in-   
One month later 

Jubilee lay on the couch, her feet popped up on the arm as her head lay pillowed on Emma's very comfortable lap. Migraines had become an almost constant part of her life since her powers had emerged, although none had seemed to make an appearance after the start of their relationship. That day, however, was not to be one of those headache free ones, and Emma was stroking her head lightly as they spoke of non important things. 

"Nancy said to say hello." Emma murmured, dropping a kiss on the brow of her beloved. 

"Tell her I said hey." Jubilee opened her eyes enough to sneak a glance at Emma. "Scott's been dropping hints again." 

"He can drop anything he likes." 

"I don't think the evening would go too badly." The two women's eyes met and Jubilee grinned. "Well possibly, but I would kick all of their butts if they so much as said something bad about you." 

"As reassuring as that is, I still don't want to spend a dinner at the mansion having everyone glare at me because I corrupted the baby of the house." 

Jubilee's hand lightly massaged a small spot just behind Emma's ear, a newly discovered spot that could (and had) made Emma literally shiver with pleasure. "Well technically I corrupted you." 

"Somehow I don't think that's what your wonderful Wolvie would say." Emma said wryly. She sighed as Jubilee turned the big, sad eyes on her. "One dinner?" 

"That's it. And it's better now than later. We leave right after dessert, and I'll make everyone promise to behave. Hank has even promised to make his famous spaghetti for the occasion." 

"Fine, I'll go." Emma looked at her with a faint smile, a twinge of worry coiling itself around her stomach. Although she had no doubt of Jubilee's feelings, the past month had been a sheltered one. There had been no harsh incriminations, no anger, no hate as the both of them tested the newness of their relationship. It made her nervous to being going deliberately into a situation that could be deliberately hostile, not for her sake but the possible hurt it could cause Jubilee. Despite what Jubilee had been through, she still managed to see the X-men in their best light. Emma, however, had seen the X-men at their worst. 

"And they will see you for your best." Jubilee murmured sleepily. 

Emma frowned, wondering not for the first time how much of her mind Jubilee could read. It was never an intrusion, just little comments that cropped up time to time. 

"I don't deliberately dig, Emma." Jubilee chastised her softly, opening her eyes a crack. "Your thoughts often swirl on the surface of your mind, and come to me. Especially when we're touching." 

"Not even Charles can do that." Emma said shaken. 

Stifling a sigh, Jubilee eased herself into a sitting position, ignoring the painful throb right behind her eyes. "This bothers you." 

"Well yes, a little." Emma struggled to explain the feeling. "I'm not used to having my thoughts so easily read or seen for that matter." She added hastily as Jubilee started to speak. "It is a little disconcerting." 

"I imagine." Jubilee forced a smile. "I think it's because I allowed my shields down. It won't happen again." Pain flared up as she deliberately set her walls up, and once that was done, she got up from the couch. "I'm tired and the medicine doesn't' seem to be working. Good night Em." 

Emma got up from the couch and restrained Jubilee with a hand. "Give me time to adjust, sharing has never come easily to me. Please?" 

This time, a genuine smile crossed on Jubilee's face, and she took Emma in her arms. "We both have things to adjust to. Baby steps it is then." 

-in- 

The kitchen was humming with an efficiency that only Hank could achieve when he was cooking. Various team members were set different tasks, with the most troublesome sent out of the mansion for their errands. Rogue chopped the vegetables as Remy made the salad. Scott had been sent down to the basement to find an appropriate wine, Jean was in the garden picking out flowers for an arrangement and Storm was sent to the gourmet store to find an obscure brand of olives that Hank had insisted that he needed. 

Wolverine, however, had resisted any and all attempts to involve him with cooking and had chosen to instead perch on the counter in everyone's way, occasionally sneaking a nibble or two. "Ya ain't cuttin it right, Rogue. They need to be finer." 

Rogue chose to ignore him, although the cutting board was sliced into two as she hacked the knife down on to the wood. 

"Logan," Hank paused in his selection of spices to regard the mutant, and strode over to the freezer where he made a great show of looking around in the frozen depths. "Logan, I just realized that we are fresh out of...." he peered in again and pulled out an empty ice tray. "Ice. We are out of ice. Would you mind terribly if you went out to get some ice? We need several bags of it." 

Hank gently but firmly led Wolverine out of the kitchen and outside, shoving him in the vague direction of his bike. "Thanks." 

Logan frowned. "Ice? But isn't Bobby here?" 

"Um, yes." Hank wheeled around desperately. "But the hygienic aspect of Bobby's ice mutation is far from the high standard that is needed when entertaining guests. Far from it." 

"Hey!" 

Hank ignored Bobby's indignant cry, trying not to listen as he heard Remy ask, "So, how much cayenne pepper does he want in the sauce?" 

Panic flooded the blue mutant's face and he shoved a couple of tens in Logan's hand. "Ice, find ice. Lots of it, and....." Hank tried to think of something that would take longer than a trip down to the local gas station. "and it needs to be...um...not cubes, but balls of ice." Logan frowned suspiciously and Hank held up a hand to forestall any questions, pulling out his last ditch effort to get rid of the man. "It's Jubilee's favorite kind." 

"Oh, okay. See ya later, Hank." Logan walked off happily to find his bike. 

Hank sighed in relief only to hear Remy's furtive, "Whoops, scoop it out Rogue! Hide the bottle he's coming back!" Shaking his head, he sprinted back to the house to regain control over his dinner, whatever fiasco might come of tonight, it wouldn't be found due to his spaghetti. 

-in- 

A/N: Guess who's coming to dinner? I'd love to know what you would like to see in the next chapter...potential disasters...cat fights....Lemme know!   
  
  
  



	7. Flying Monkeys

Disclaimer: Marvel own them all..*sob* what more do you want from me??? 

A/N: I took all of your suggestions and made the following chapter. A little bit of angst   
with a little bit o funny. I hope you like it. And for Storm lovers out there..sorry there had   
to be a bad guy in there somewhere. Cilia....I couldn't resist your idea, thanks! 

text surrounded by *text* indicates actions. _Text in italics represents telepathic speech._   
__ __

Ruby Slippers: Flying Monkeys   
  


*ding-dong* 

A mad rush to the door was stopped in its tracks with Scott's bellowed. "I'LL GET IT!!" He paused for a moment to glare at the rest of the team who were clustered around the foyer motioning for them to leave, once he was satisfied they were gone he opened the door. "Hello Jubilee, Emma. You know you didn't have to knock." 

Jubilee winked, her hand still in Emma's and held out a bottle of wine. "Yeah, I know but I wanted to make sure that you had enough warning." 

"Thank you." Scott's voice conveyed more than just gratitude for the wine and enveloped Emma in a bear hug, taking the time to whisper. "Be strong, Emma." 

The older woman stood stock still, her arm going up belatedly to pat Scott on the back. Scott smiled at the two of them before returning to the kitchen to get some drinks. Once he left Emma shot a wry glance at Jubilee. "This must be bad if Scott's on our side." 

Jubilee snickered and kissed Emma. "It will be okay, now let's go sit down and make nice." 

Emma allowed Jubilee to lead her to the living room where the team was scattered around the room trying to look casual. Bobby was perched precariously on the couch next to Hank and Logan. Rogue and Ororo were in the window seat, while Cecilia sat in front of the fireplace. 

Cecilia rose when they walked in and gave Jubilee a hug. "I'm so glad that you two could make it." To Emma's surprise Cecilia swept her up in a hug, her protruding belly making it slightly awkward. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Jubilee has done nothing but sing your praises every time she's here." 

"Thank you. How much longer till the big day?" Emma's gaze fell on the other woman's stomach. 

Cecilia glowed, and took Emma's hand and put it on her stomach. "Less than month and I am glad." 

"I can imagine." Jubilee chuckled. "Any kid of Blue has got to be bouncing around in there like a hyperactive ball of fluff." 

"And then some." Cecilia agreed as she sat back down with a sigh next to her husband, successfully shifting Logan closer to the women who had just sat down in the love seat. 

"Hey Wolvie. How have you been?" Trying to meet his eyes and failing, Jubilee touched his arm lightly. "Wolvie?" 

"I'm fine, Jubilee" 

The lack of his nickname for her cut deeper than she cared to admit, and Emma winced in sympathy at the whirl of mental hurt. "That's good." 

"Well Ah fer sure want ta know how yer research is goin, Jubes." Rogue stepped up with a dazzling smile, aiming a well-placed kick somewhere near Logan's shin. 

"Its been going great. I just got a grant from NYU that will let me continue the line of research for at least another year. Plus I just got permission from the head of Egyptology to extract DNA samples from some of their mummies. It's a huge honor." 

"That's great. Ah can't wait to see FOH's collective face when we prove that mutants have been a part of history all along." 

"Indeed, it seems that our Jubilation's findings have been hitting a discordant note with our feverous opposition." Hank sipped some wine and held up a glass to Emma. "Not to mention our dear Emma who single handedly save several research centers from bankruptcy that specialized in mutant research." 

"We fight our battles in our own ways." 

"Indeed, some of us actually fight with our lives instead of money." The entire room turned to look at Storm who was swirling her brandy in her hand. "Not that one is better than the other of course." 

The room was so cold that her words seemed to hang in the air, suspended until they came shattering down in barb-like shards. "Of course not." 

Exasperated Jubilee jumped to her feet and glared at the room. "I'm not going to sit through an entire meal full of innuendoes and little jabs aimed at Emma or me or our relationship. I came here because I wanted share this special person with all of you. We are in a relationship. Get use to it. Make up your minds if you want us here or not because I sure as hell have better things to do with my time than sit here and be insulted." 

Emma felt a surge of pride at the woman she was in love with. _That wasn't really necessary. I could have handled it._

_I know, call it a perk. That and the hot monkey lovin_. she added as an afterthought. 

It took all of Emma's willpower to choke back her laughter, and ended up having a coughing fit instead. Jubilee chose to ignore her while she waited for a response to her ultimatum. 

Finally Ororo stood up. "I'm sorry Jubilee, its hard to accept this relationship. Emma has done little to make me like her in the past." 

Jubilee's eyes hardened. "Oh, I forgot about the past. Like how you were a thief living on the streets, stealing whatever and whenever you could. Say, is that my necklace you're wearing?" 

"That was different." 

"I fail to see how. We each have the right to remake our own destiny. You said that I believe." 

"The woman took over my body! You cannot change what was pure black to begin with!" 

"DINner's ready!" Scott barked as he ran into the room holding a steaming basket of garlic bread. 

"I don't think we'll be staying." Jubilee glanced outside as a thunder rumbled ominously. "And quit the dramatics Ro." 

"I. Am. Not. Being. Dramatic." Storm forced the words out between clenched teeth, lightning crackling at each pause. 

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever. I have better things to do than sit and play shrink to your traumaed ass." 

"Jubilee!" A bolt of lightning exploded through the ceiling and left a smoking crater in the basement floor. Storm stood across the gaping hole to point at the younger woman. "The X-men protect our own and you are dating the one person who has continually betrayed us. What happened?" 

Scott brandished his bread at the group, waving it enticingly. "Garlic bread anyone?" 

"I'm finally happy!" Jubilee blurted out. A soft breath escaped from her lips and she turned to Emma and looked up into her eyes. "She makes the pain worth it." 

Emma's eyes shone. "Really?" 

"Really really." 

"Oh!" Cecilia and Rogue blinked back tears, as they were handed tissues by Hank. 

_You're everything to me dear heart_. Emma whispered in the confines of their minds, a move so intimate that it made Jubilee tremble, her heart stumbling in a staccato driven by her rushing emotions. 

Jean smiled, a little sadly, as she overheard the comment. It was perhaps, one of the most unlikely couples she had ever seen but whenever they were together they meshed in way that made her almost jealous. Ever since Scott had returned from his absence, the closeness that once had been as natural as breathing had become forced. It was because of this, she felt, that was one of the reasons Scott was so supportive of the relationship. Living vicariously was better than nothing at all. 

Storm, however, was unimpressed. "That mind-witch has altered minds before, who's to say she hasn't done that with you?" 

"That's quite enough Ororo. Either leave or stay and act civilized. Let me assure you that no one her could circumvent Jubilation's mind without her permission." Charles rolled into the room, holding a bucket of ice. "Remy sent me in here to remind you that the dinner is getting cold. Shall we?" 

Everyone except Storm filed into the dining room, and she watched them angrily. Stepping around the smoking hole in the floor, she walked outside. "Some things are unforgivable." 

-in- 

*clink* 

"Pass the butter please." 

"This is really good, Hank." 

"Thank you. I think it turned out quite well despite the help of certain persons." 

"Hey, de pepper made de sauce have a kick!" 

*chink* 

"Making your guests cry isn't a kick...its a friggin explosion." 

"And I suppose your tears were ones of joy, Wolvie?" 

"My eyes were watering from the smoke from the kitchen, kid." 

"I didn't see any smo--ow! Kicking with adamantium isn't fair!" 

"Bobby, why don't ya blow it out yer rear..." 

"Why don't you take your butt and chill out?" 

*crash* 

"There are some things you just don't do. Lemme show you another one of them." 

"EEk!" 

*splash* 

"Aaahhh! This was a new dress. Bobby, this isn't going to come out of silk. C'mere!" 

*thud* 

"That hurt." 

"Oh yeah." 

*crash* 

"There goes the salad." 

"See why no-one ever wants to come to dinner, Scott? Either Magneto attacks or we get   
invaded by idiots one, two and three." 

"And people wonder why I take so many aspirin." 

"You think that's bad, imagine them ten years younger and with hormones." 

*horrified silence* 

"My sincerest sympathies Emma." 

"Although I don't see much of a difference now." 

*splunk* 

"That was childish and immature Logan. Throwing spaghetti is stupid." 

*squirt* 

"See with a ketchup bottle you can get distance and accuracy." 

"Hey Rogue, what's red with yellow all over?" 

"Huh?" 

*blat* 

"You! Hahahahaha!" 

"You are in for a world ah hurt little boy." 

*slam* 

"So that makes how many Bobby-size dents in the mansion so far?" 

"Including the Danger Room?" 

"Excluding, did I mention I saw the contractor test driving a porche the other day?" 

"Six, possibly seven. Do you want to wait to call him?" 

"It doesn't matter, he's on the speed dial anyway." 

*clunk* 

"Anyone seen the garlic bread?" 

-in- 

Charles walked the two women to the front door. "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dessert?" Emma shot him a look and he grinned sheepishly. "I don't blame you." 

"Thanks for dinner Charles, we had an interesting time." 

"It was fun. I forgot how dinners at the mansion can be." Jubilee's grin fell as she looked up at the still overcast sky. "I didn't think Ro would be so upset." 

"I suspected she might be." Emma said quietly. 

Charles frowned. "I'm still not sure why she is so upset, I'll talk to her tomorrow. But for tonight I think I will enjoy myself. Drive carefully, ladies. A moment Jubilee?" 

Emma squeezed Jubilee's hand. "I'll go get the car warmed up." 

Once they were alone, Charles reached for Jubilee's hand. "I won't waste time or platitudes but I think Logan will come around." 

"I hope so." 

Inside the house, the man capable of ripping a person apart with his bare hands felt weak. When Jubilee had outed herself to him, he had smiled and said that he was glad he didn't have to worry about killing her boyfriends anymore. When Jubilee had chosen to go away to college, he had gotten her a Harley and told her to visit whenever she could. The day she graduated, he traveled hours to be there when she stood on stage. When she told him that she was going out with Emma Frost, he had destroyed a couch, two chairs and one lamp. Tonight he had hurt his partner by the simple omission of a nickname. Sighing, he sank into the new couch, he would call Jubilee later and apologize. Despite Emma's past she had made Jubilee happier than he had ever seen her. Even though it hurt, he wasn't willing to compromise Jubilee's happiness by forcing her to choose between the two of them, especially when he wasn't sure who she would pick. 

-in- 

A/N: All great romances must have an ending...the stories of them at least and the next chapter will be the last one. Emma's birthday will happen along with a wedding and other surprises. This is the last call for plot bunnies that you want to see occur. Be kind and take a second to review....it makes it worthwhile!   



	8. Precipice

Disclaimer: Marvel owns them. I don't. 

A/N: *telepathic communication*   
_ the text in italics are lyrics from a song by Nat Cole._   


This is dedicated to Verthril who convinced me to keep on going...and to make a previously angsty chapter into a happy one. So, in short- this isn't the last chapter as I expected. Thank you all for the great reviews and support...it makes all the difference. 

Warnings: I'm bumping this up to R, just for sexual implications that happen. (Don't get too excited I'm not about to start putting in certain scenes because I blush writing them, and it stops people from reading it.) 

Ruby Slippers: Precipice 

The glass pavilion was one of the most beautiful places in the city of New York. It stood away from the city, like a glass sphere hanging above the lights, reflecting the stars and moon. Inside there were people milling around, dressed in elegant finery that displayed them as the elite of New York. The party was for Emma's birthday, thrown by her board members despite her protests. Jubilee had convinced her to go, and to put on the shimmering white dress that they had found in a small boutique in the middle of nowhere on one of their excursions. Emma smiled at the thought, nodding politely to the people around her, her eyes roaming around for the younger woman. 

She finally found her across the room laughing and talking to several daughters of the board members. Jubilee had chosen a deep red dress that clung to her figure and left her hair loose in the ringlets it tended to form when it wasn't short or in a ponytail. They were talking animatedly and Emma felt a twinge of worry. When they had first begun the relationship, the discussion of age had come up, been discussed and forgotten. However, as she watched the woman with people her own age, she suddenly felt very old. Thirty-seven was far from ancient, but it was a significant age difference when the person you loved was fifteen years younger. 

*I thought we decided that wasn't going to be an issue.* 

Emma looked up startled to find Jubilee's piercing blue eyes staring at her. She had a wry grin on her face and she winked at Emma. Jubilee excused herself from the group and made her way across the floor, the look in her eyes making Emma shiver. 

Stepping up the clique of people, Jubilee smiled and bowed slightly. "May I have this dance Emma Frost?" 

Ignoring the stares of her companions, Emma took the proffered hand allowing herself to be swung out onto the floor. The two women slipped into an easy waltz, the band in the background playing the smooth sounds of the blues. Although Jubilee had grown several inches during the five years they were apart, she was still a good five inches shorter than Emma. That night however, Jubilee had chosen to wear heels and Emma wore simple flats so that they were looking at each other eye to eye. 

_I love you for sentimental reasons. I hope you do believe me._

*Tonight is your night. Why are you worrying about things that don't matter?* Jubilee's thought whispered across Emma's mind like a caress. 

*I'm fifteen years older than you are. It isn't going to get better as we get older. When I'm forty, you'll be twenty-five. When I'm fifty, you'll be thirty-five.* Emma frowned as she saw that Jubilee was trying to hide a smile. *What's so funny?* 

*Nothing, I just think it's great that you're thinking about us in the long-term. It's sweet.* Jubilee pulled her closer. *And romantic.* 

Smiling, Emma breathed in the sweet scent of perfume. *So you won't be upset stuck with a horribly wrinkled old me twenty years from now?* 

Jubilee drew her even closer so that they were dancing cheek to cheek. *We live in an uncertain world, Em. Last week I fought three sentinels with the team in Peru, luckily I only came back with a sprained wrist. If we live twenty years from now I would be overjoyed to love you no matter what.* 

_I give you my heart. I love you and you alone were meant for me._

*You love me?* Shifting slightly, Emma met Jubilee's eyes. 

*Yes, I love you. What, do you think I've been dating you for the better part of six months just for kicks?* 

*Sarcasm, now I wonder why I was never sure?* 

_Please give your loving heart to me and say we'll never part._

*And the sarcasm is catching. Tsk. Stick with me kid and I'll show you all sorts of things.* Jubilee leered at her, her grin faded and she looked at Emma intensely. *Seriously, I do love you.* 

*And I love you, Jubilation Lee.* Emma put one finger on Jubilee's lips to stop any protests. 

The younger woman chuckled, her eyes bright. *Only you Emma Frost could get away with calling me Jubilation and then tell me you love me.* 

*What was so wrong with Jubilation in the first place? It embodies everything that you are.* 

Jubilee snorted. *It embodies nothing more than my mother when she was angry with me and father, because he was never home enough to know I liked to be called anything different.* She sent a mental image of her mother, hands on hip scolding a four-year old Jubilee about crumbs on the sofa.   
  
*I see, not the best of images is it?* 

*I never thought so.* Jubilee replied lightly. *Hence the aforementioned fondness for Jubilee.*

Fingering a stray lock of hair, Emma nodded.*I understand, perhaps some new images are in order?*

Jubilee grinned. *I think that we could make that work. Feel like doing something later tonight?* 

"Yes." The whispered word rang out in the sudden silence as the room dimmed and a cake was brought out. It was over five feet tall and decorated with enough sparklers to be banned in several states. Shimmers of light and sparks burst across the room, twinkling lights surrounding them and all Emma could see was the light in Jubilee's eyes as they looked at each other. 

-in-   
Later that night at Emma's apartment 

Jubilee sighed deeply, leaning back to get her breath back under control. Despite what most of the team and her friends thought, she and Emma hadn't yet slept together. That night however, when they had gotten back into the room the kiss had turned into something much more serious. It took all of her self control to stop her hands from shaking as the familiar curl of panic burrowed into her gut. 

"What's wrong?" Emma's usually pale face was flushed, and her hair had fallen loose from it's usual upsweep. 

Instead of replying, Jubilee let her shields down, letting free her fears and the pain endured while under Bastion's care. Tears formed in her eyes as she let Emma hold her. "Anne and I didn't stay together because it tore her apart to cause me so much pain when all she was trying to do was make it better. I couldn't' stand to have her touch my skin, everytime I closed my eyes I would see him with his wet hands and harsh breathing. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"For what dear heart?" 

"I wanted to share everything with you and I still see him." Jubilee shuddered in Emma's arms, and Emma felt a surge of hot anger at the man that had dared to hurt her. Instead, she stroked the silky hair, and drew Jubilee close to her. 

"Sweetheart, we both have the same monsters. There was a reason I was alone all of these years. But, as telepaths we have another option to us. Together we can banish these demons, okay?" 

Jubilee nodded and allowed Emma to lead her to the bedroom. Once they were on the bed, Emma laid her down on the silk comforter. "Close your eyes." 

With gentleness that would have surprised Jean or Charles, Emma joined her mind to Jubilee's. Then with infinite care, she kissed her shoulder replacing the image of pain in Jubilee's mind with one of reality. *I am here, just the two of us, and no one can hurt us.* 

Jubilee's eyes flickered open, only to have Emma kiss them shut. *This is for you, Jubilee. Only you.* 

A smile played at her lips and she opened her mind to Emma. "Only us." 

-in- 

Four days later 

"I'm not panicked." 

Jubilee shook her head. "No you're not." 

"Just because nothing has arrived when it was supposed to and the caterer thinks that we ordered 200 plates of teriyaki beef instead of the vegetarian plates we requested..." 

"Everything is fine." 

"We didn't get the roses like we planned, we got a million and one daisies that are now all over the chapel." 

"It looks beautiful." 

"I gained three pounds since Thursday and the dress that I spent over 500 dollars on is now tight." 

Sighing, Jubilee and reached up to adjust Anne's headpiece one last time. It was, Jubilee checked her watch, exactly thirteen minutes and eighteen seconds before the wedding and it seemed like Anne was using every last second to panic about details too far gone at that point to change or even fix. "You look beautiful, I look fantastic and if I know Alice she looks amazing. Anything and everything else doesn't matter." 

Anne had finally gone with the 'meringue' number that she had discovered in the bridal shop and Jubilee had spent many long hours looking for the right outfit to walk Anne down the aisle in. Paige, in the end, had surprisingly come up with a good solution. As one of the younger siblings of the Guthrie household, Paige had been forced to endure several weddings as more often than note, a flowergirl or bridesmaid. The outfit had come about as the result of tweaking East African garb and Indian fabrics. The result was a dark red silk shirt and pant set that had been embroidered with silver, fashioned to accentuate her slim figure.

"You're right." Anne agreed and waited a full-three seconds before starting up again. "Did you remember the rings?"

With a patience only rivaling the gods, Jubilee held out a small velvet box containing the two rings that had been specially made for the occasion. "Here in my hands, where not even Magneto could take them from me. Now," Jubilee gestured to the door. "Are you ready to walk down the aisle before you pop a blood vessel?"

A smile swept across her face and she gave Jubilee a hug. "Let's do this."

-in-

The wedding was beautiful, attended by some of closest friends of both of the women. An aunt caught the bouquet to her delight and embaressment, and people had spent the night dancing and enjoying a night under the stars. Jubilee and Emma swayed gently to the music, taking comfort in the fact that the other was near, and talking idly of small things.

"The New York Pride Parades are next weekend." Jubilee said distractedly. "I've been asked to speak at one of the conventions that are there. I believe it's a group associated with the scientific community. I'm going to be releasing some of my initial data." 

"Oh."

Jubilee could feel the minute tensing of muscles in Emma's back and shook off the urge to dip into Emma's mind. "Are you planning to march?"

"I will definitely be there to here you speak." Emma smiled, a gesture that Jubilee was not fooled by after years of living in the Emma-universe.

"But will you march? With me, holding my hand as we celebrate the fact that we're together? And that we're lesbians." 

"Nancy has me scheduled for several meetings next weekend, I'll have to see what I can arrange." Emma tried to step back into the waltz but was halted by Jubilee's refusal to move.  


"And I'm willing to bet that you're going to be just tied up beyond all belief next weekend. What is it Emma? Are you afraid of what people might think that aren't under your total control? Are you afraid of being branded as a dyke? Or is it just that deep, deep down you don't see yourself as a lesbian, just someone who happens to love a woman? It's so much safer that way isn't it? No judging, no name-calling and if all else fails you can say that I was just a fling to your next boyfriend."

Emma just stayed silent, the words hurting her more than she cared to admit. 

Shaking her head, Jubilee stepped back. "I am a lesbian, Emma. I don't compromise for you, or for anybody. Either march with me with pride or not at all."

The younger woman left, disappearing among the dancing couples and leaving Emma alone on the dance floor. For the life of her, Emma didn't know how she was going to answer her. 

-in-

A/N: I'm not going to make a happy/perfect fairy tale story because I don't think that's how the world works. I got this idea from a friend who lived with a woman for over a year but didn't see herself as a lesbian. And for all of you wondering why Emma has issues when she was willing to dance in front of people at her party one reason is that she was CEO of the company and she pretty much owned them. Other reasons are coming up in the future chapters. Reviews are loved and plot bunnies are nurtured. And go check out Threads of Fallen Angels that my sis and I wrote together... have a safe and wonderful week.


	9. Bitter Aftertastes

Disclaimer: Marvel characters belong to Marvel and Nancy belongs to me. Don't sue.   
  
Warnings: This story contains a romantic relationship between two women. If you don't like it, take your anal retentive butts elsewhere.   
  
Rating: R for language  
  
A/N: I have been out of the loop for forever and I apologize. I hope you like this….and please review when you get a chance. All you need to know so far is that Emma and Jubilee fell in love, Emma refused to go to the gay pride march with Jubilee, and they fought. Hank and Cecelia are married and are having a baby. Storm had a problem with the Emma/Jubes thing but for reasons no one knows quite yet.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
Ruby Slippers  
Bitter Aftertastes  
  
  
  
  
Sunday had ended rather quietly, Cecelia thought, smiling contentedly as she watched the leaves flutter softly in the evening breeze. In New York, the pride parades had gone off without a hitch from what she could tell from the news. Scott, Jean and Logan had all gone to walk with Jubilee in the march and listen to her speak at one of the many presentations given over the few days. Cecelia had made Scott record the entire thing on the digital camera that Hank had given when she had hit her third trimester, since she couldn't travel.   
  
Gravel spattered against the window as a car screeched into the driveway, announcing the arrival of the returning company. Cecelia got up to open the door only to be met with the dark face of Jubilee as sparks flew from her hand on the doorknob.   
  
The young woman flung down her bags in a heap by the door, her eyes bitterly surveying the room before clearing when they landed on the heavily pregnant woman standing to the side. "Hello Cecelia." Jubilee's face lightened as she kissed the woman on the cheek, patting her belly affectionately. "How's Junior Blue?"  
  
Cecelia brushed Jubilee's cheek softly, "Fine dear. How was your weekend?"  
  
The dark blue eyes of the woman clouded. "Perfect. Just perfect." Smiling half-heartedly she rubbed her neck tiredly. "I'm going downstairs to check if any of the samples came in while I was away."  
  
"Do you want to talk?" Worry marred the fresh glow of the woman's face as she peered intently at Jubilee.   
  
"No, thanks." Her shoulder's slumped as if she were very tired. "Maybe I'll work out a little as well." Brilliant blue eyes shimmered wetly for a moment before being forcefully repressed. "I…I.. just can't think right now."  
  
Sighing, Cecelia watched Jubilee walk slowly downstairs. Putting a hand on her stomach, she turned to look back outside, noticing for the first time that Scott's dependable SUV had been replaced by a monstrous Cadillac. "What happened to…" she trailed off as Logan, Scott and Jean walked past her and straight into the living room where they sank into the couches. "Dare I ask what happened?"  
  
"Emma is what happened. Or failed to happen." Logan growled. "God that woman is an ass. She didn't know what a good thing she had in Jubes."  
  
"I think she did, I just don't think she's ready to accept it yet." Jean replied mildly.   
  
"I still think we should grab her…and …and make her cry." Scott laid his head on Jean's lab, while running a hand through her red locks. "I'm so glad that you were never psychotic darling."  
  
"Yes, it was a lucky break wasn't it?" Jean kissed her husband's nose fondly.  
"So, what do we do?" Logan asked, coming back from the kitchen carting several beers and one diet soda, each being tossed to their respective owners.   
  
"I think we should let Emma realize what a horrible mistake she made, and rub it in her face when Jubilee marries Liv Tyler. We can have a rainbow wedding." Scott said dreamily. "Which reminds me…" he dug in one of his duffle bags thoughtfully, finally pulling out a wildly colored baby bonnet and handed it to Cecelia. "Isn't that cute? There were all sorts of rainbow colored things there and I saw that and thought, boy, that would look so cute on the baby."   
  
Cecelia took the baby hat, running her fingers over the soft crocheted yarn. "It's beautiful. By the way, what happened to the car?"  
  
Jean sighed. "Well it was Jubilee's turn to drive back, but we all know what happens when she gets angry around any kind of electrical system." As if to prove her point, the lights dimmed and then brightened as a dull explosion came from the bowels of the mansion, somewhere near the labs.   
  
"We're just lucky she just shorted out the system and didn't blow the car up." Wolverine said sardonically, grinning to himself when Scott visibly winced.   
  
"As it was she fried her cell phone and toasted the radio." Scott said mournfully. "I wonder if that's considered and act of god by my insurance."  
  
Another dull boom shook the floor and smoke seeped up from the air vents. Jean walked over to the bay windows and threw them open. "Trust me, the last thing we need right now is Jubilee with the powers of a deity."  
  
"Damn straight." Logan said, tossing his empty can into the trash him. "I pity Emma when Jubilee finally get her hands on her, powers or no powers."  
  
-in-  
  
Jubilee had decided not to work out for two reasons, the first being that she was really tired and the second was that someone had put a restriction on her access code to the Danger Room. It was that or the shower of sparks that came from the number pad as she tried to punch in her code meant she had killed yet another electrical system.   
  
*I blocked your code Jubilee.*  
  
*Good to know.* Jubilee sighed and sank down into on of the comfortable swivel chairs that had been installed since she had started working in the labs with Hank. After all, when you could hang from the ceiling just as easily as not, comfortable chairs really didn't matter. *Professor, I think that I'll go away for a while. Nothing major, I just need some time to breath.*  
  
She could almost see Xavier nod his agreement. *I understand. Just let us know every once in a while where you are.*  
  
Jubilee grinned. *Wolvie's protégé I might be, but I do know how to use the phone. Just…*  
  
A flood of warmth came over her. *I will not tell Emma where you are. Be well Jubilee.*  
  
*Thanks Prof.* Jubilee turned to look in the direction of Xavier's office. *Ya know, one might think you were a mind reader if they weren't careful.*  
  
Amusement flashed for a moment along with an image of Xavier's wearing a turban, sitting in front of a crystal ball. *And it will only cost you twenty dollars.*  
  
Laughing Jubilee swung her chair around a few times. *I'll give you a hundred if you see me in the Bahamas having my every whim catered to.*  
  
*Only if you take me with you.*  
  
Jubilee's attention was drawn away from Charles as Hank bounded into the room looking mildly worried while munching on some Twinkies. "What's up Blue?"  
  
Hank thumped her on the back. "Welcome back my young partner! Did you find your weekend up to your expectations?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Indeed. Well I'm sorry that she didn't show up. It seems as if the samples we were expecting did not arrive."  
  
"Well, no worries right?" Jubilee forced a smile. "I'll just go get them."  
  
"Are you sure, didn't you just get home?"  
  
Jubilee raised an eyebrow, unconsciously mimicking Emma. "No offense, but the last thing I need right now is to be surrounded by people feeling sorry for me while secretly doing the Emma's gone happy dance inside. I don't need it."   
  
Standing decidedly on her feet, she slung her backpack over her shoulder and giving Hank a quick hug, she quietly walked upstairs. Several minutes later the roar of her Harley could be heard as she sped out of the driveway. Chewing the rest of his Twinkie thoughtfully, he glanced towards the ceiling at where the living room was. He was just curious as to how Logan would take her running off.   
  
Logan on the other hand, hadn't been around Jubilee for years and not seen the inner workings of her mind. Her leaving the mansion wasn't unexpected, he just wished that was one bad habit she had not acquired in their long years together.   
  
-in  
  
The desert was beautiful, Jubilee thought as she rewrapped a dark gray wrap around her head. She had flown in the day before and had been greeted by a shimmering dun as the sudden warmth heated her face, making her flush. Flying in a commercial airline was, for the most part, an interesting experience since death hovered over her shoulder watching the sparks tingles at her fingertips.   
  
Wind tugged her long skirt, made out of soft blue cotton, making Jubilee look down ruefully at the piece of clothing. "If Wolvie could see me now he would die."  
  
"Die from happiness or from laughing?"  
  
Jubilee turned to see Monet smiling at her. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ev and the twins wanted a vacation and their new passion is dynasties dating back around 3100 BC. I wanted the Caribbean. I got outvoted."  
  
"You got outvoted for pyramids and sand?" Jubilee smirked at the image of Monet and Ev's toddler twins being even vaguely interested in the Egyptian dynasty. "I'm guessing that Ev bribed them?"  
  
Monet's eyes narrowed. "I'm pretty sure it was chocolate but since nobody is willing to squeal I can't do anything."  
  
Jubilee looked at the older girl skeptically. "And I'm wondering who had to take the kids by himself to go exploring these aforementioned tombs of wonder."  
  
An evil glint sparkled in Monet's eye. "Why I do believe it was Ev."  
  
Laughing the two women started walking towards a café that was a little ways off. After a few minutes of silence Monet's constant silent glances Jubilee sighed. "So I guess you heard about Emma?"  
  
Innocence was not an expression that was well suited to Monet's face and after a few seconds of trying, she shrugged. "Like anything is a secret in our little family. What happened?"  
  
"Emma was a pain in the ass and I needed a break." Jubilee replied shortly.  
  
"I never thought you would have started pulling Logan's old tricks."   
  
"I'm not! I just needed time away. It wasn't working."  
  
Monet looked intensely smug. "Let me guess, you were stubborn and she wasn't emotionally involved enough for you."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Jubilee, give me break. Three years living with both of you was somewhat of a clue." Monet looked puzzled for a moment. "What I don't get is why you're being so insistent with her when you've let Logan get away with murder."  
  
A deep red rose in Jubilee's cheeks. "And once again I'm reminded about why I wanted to get away from everyone."  
  
"I'm not everyone." Monet pointed out realistically. " And I'm probably the only one who is unbiased listener you're going to find."  
  
Jubilee sighed, something that was becoming a habit for her. That and blowing things up. "On this hemisphere or the other apparently."  
  
On the whole, listening to other people was a skill Monet had gained later on in life, coincidently right after she met and got together with her husband. However, three years of schooling with Jubilee and the subsequent visits had engendered something of a closeness between the two girls. No one else had been there to help her when her sisters had been kidnapped and held for ransom, the X-men were too busy trying to prevent a world falling apart to worry about little details. Jubilee did.   
  
Monet hugged the girl gently. "Let's grab some beer and talk."  
  
A twinkle lit Jubilee's eyes, who knew Monet better than any of the other Gen-X members. "What I would rather do is kick the crap out of someone. Feel like working out?"  
  
Monet smiled. "That, I can do."  
  
-in-  
  
Emma was irritated. Nancy, her secretary knew it. The board members knew it. And if the acoustics in the top floors were any indicator, most of the world knew it.   
  
Despite her best efforts to ignore the Pride weekend, little reminders seemed to pop up wherever she went and no matter what she did. The butterfly fluttering by her on her way to work, with it's colors obviously symbolizing the rainbow flag. The rainbow stickers that seemed to be on every bumper on every car she ran across. The fireworks screensaver on Nancy's computer that the woman had obviously put up to remind her of Jubilee's paffs.   
Emma peevishly threw a magazine at the wall, which had made the grievous mistake of having an article about Harley Davidsons. "Idiots."  
  
The truth of the nature was that Emma, world-renowned ice queen, was feeling guilty. After everything she had done in her lifetime, many of which were worth this amount of guilt, had done nothing to her emotions like this one act did. Needless to say it irritated her.   
  
A sharp buzz startled her from her reverie. "Yes?"  
  
Nancy's voice came in over the intercom. "There is a woman here to see you. She says it's very important."  
  
"Fine." Emma was fairly sure who was on the other side of the door. "This week really can't get any worse."  
  
The wide doors swung open to reveal Storm, her face far from pleasant. "Emma."  
  
"Monroe. What do I owe this…pleasure?"  
  
Storm sat down in the leather seat in front of Emma's desk, looking for all the world that she was doing nothing more than having a picnic. "I was just curious as to why."  
  
"How is it any of your business?"  
  
Storm smiled sweetly. "Three reasons. One, I like knowing that I'm right. Two, I don't like seeing Jubilee get hurt and three, after everything you've put her through she deserves something. An explanation is the least of it."  
  
"Apparently." Emma's hand trembled slightly as she doodled on her notepad, unconsciously writing Jubilee's name over and over again on the white sheets. "If you were so right, why don't you tell me why I abandoned Jubilee last weekend?"  
  
"Well the others think it's because you're a cold, heartless bitch."  
  
"Please don't spare me." Emma remarked sarcastically, crumpling up the paper into a tight wad and tossing it in the trash.  
  
"I won't." Storm replied matter-of-factly. "I on the other hand have another idea."  
  
-in-  
  
That's it for now…more will come as I am inspired. And as always…if you've read this far, please do me a favor and let me know what you thought.   
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Emerald City

Ruby Slippers: Emerald City

A/N: This story involves a slash pairing. That means two females in an intimate relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it. I will not tolerate flames so don't even bother.

telepathic thoughts

-in- indicates a scene break

----------------------------------------------------------

"Well we've been spectacularly stupid haven't we?"

Jubilee chuckled and turned to look at Emma who crossed the room to embrace her. "As I've said before, I was never the smartest out of our bunch. You on the other hand, I had figured for being much smarter."

"Serves you right then, I'm just as bad or worse." Emma reached out to touch her lover, her pale fingers brushing across Jubilee's face like soft dandelion blooms. "I'm sorry."

A tear slipped past Jubilee's clenched lids, waking her with a start. The ache was so intense she had to just breathe for a few minutes until she came back into control. There were too many memories that hurt; memories so sharp and so clear that they could tear a soul to shreds.

-in-

Weeks slipped past quietly and quickly as Jubilee traversed the world, carrying the precious cargo; tiny vials of DNA nestled in form packed foam. It was easy to forget, lose herself in the bright, over lit laboratory peering at minutiae of humanity. The last leaves had fled from the trees in Westchester before Jubilee returned back to the mansion, the cold rouging her cheeks as she stepped into the warmth of her home.

Jubilee's return resulted in no great heraldry, but quiet smiles and hugs from friends who had missed her. It seemed as if Logan's influence of staying on the fringes was finally catching on, and people were getting used to her absence. Cecelia had her baby, a beautiful girl who had her father's bright blue coloring but no hair (on her hair or body), much to the amusement of the household. Hank was still determined that the baby would sprout some before too long and had stocked up on ribbons of a bright pink for the upcoming day.

Most of the X-men were scattered to the globe, and Jubilee had slipped back in the lab work that called to her from all of the samples she had obtained. Whatever she had hoped to accomplish while she was gone, was never said, but she seemed unchanged and no less unhappy.

Storm watched the younger woman in silence, her eyes betraying nothing. Everyone else mere left Jubilee alone, unwilling the shatter the calm that many were sure was just a thin veneer over turmoil and grief.

-in-

Emma was not a happy camper. She hadn't been happy, camper or otherwise for several weeks and the man who was trying to get her to say a reason for her visit to the country wasn't making it better.

"Is this visit business or pleasure?"

Past students would have cleared the room as Emma narrowed her eyes, but the man merely smiled benignly. "You've arrived at a very exciting time…"

"Does it look like I am having fun?" The words were spoken very precisely as if the speaker was holding on to her patience by a very thin strand of control.

The man paused in flipping through Emma's passport to look at the older woman. Once pristine and well groomed, she now looked bedraggled and tired, her pristine white suit dusty and wrinkled. Ignoring all warning signs, the man grinned at her. "Well…."

"Little man," Emma leaned in and spoke very softly, "I am tired, I want to get in this country and I am trying to be a good sport about it. If you want to say I'm here to enjoy whatever the hell it is you have here, feel free. If you want to say that I'm here to establish a Starbucks on every corner, go ahead. But, I want to get in this country. I'm trying to find someone and you are hindering the process. Are we clear?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good boy." A passport was summarily stamped and handed over with no further comment. Readjusting her hand luggage, she walked out into the hot dusty airport.

Shaking his head, the man waved the next person in line over. Such a beautiful woman, but so very sad, and her passport had been almost full; the stamps filling the pages, little wavy lines of red and blue marking her way across the world.

-in-

"See this; this is what we call a DNA fragment." A bright image appeared on the computer screen and little blue hands reached out to the colors. "That is absolutely right, we should."

Cecelia smiled from her position in the doorway. "Somehow I don't think that Lilly, at two months, no matter how brilliant quite gets the whole science of microbiology yet."

"Ah, but you forget she has two brilliant doctor parents." Jubilee remarked, carefully handing over the baby.

"Sometimes I forget." Cecelia replied dryly. "I happen to know of one so called brilliant doctor parent who is currently and completely baffled by a playpen."

Laughing Jubilee got up, stretching her back. "I thought Logan was going to help."

"Logan got distracted by the shiny objects. Apparently there was a mobile that you can attach, providing you can put it together."

"Why am I not surprised? So I'm guessing there was an ulterior motive to stopping Lilly's lesson in the wonderful world of itty bitty things?"

"Please?"

Jubilee shrugged smiling, throwing one last look at her computer. "No problem. Nothing like adding three cooks to the pot. If all else fails we can call Bishop, he's all mechanically inclined."

The look Cecelia gave her as the younger woman jogged up the stairs was not friendly. She yelled up to the girl's retreating back, "If I want my child transported to another dimension, yes, but I prefer to have her in this world thank you!"

Upstairs revealed a disaster only rivaled at 2am Christmas Eve when parents have the same look of desperation trying to put together toys that seemed like a good idea at the time. It had gotten to the point where Logan was using his claws, i.e. hacking at a random piece of plastic and then shoving it into a hole to see if it would fit. Hank had finally caved in and called the 1-800 number and was bellowing into the receiver that he could not find the piece of tubing marked 1-2a.

Laughing Jubilee settled down on her knees to help the two X-men tackled the horrific world of baby toy assembly.

-in-

It was a quiet Sunday, the usual rowdy gathering of people to watch the football game had gone off to watch it in person courtesy of the Professor's credit card. Jubilee wandered around aimlessly, the computer was analyzing a series of test results and there was really nothing she could do before it finished.

Free time was not something that Jubilee relished, it led to quiet time, which led to thinking and that was never good. So, she had worked out, showered, cleaned her bedroom, cleaned the lab, cleaned the family room and now was peering thoughtfully at the massive fridge in the kitchen that hadn't been touched since before Kitty joined and left the X-men.

A doorbell distracted her, and she went over to the big wood doors, Jubilee's hand pausing on the doorknob, unwilling to accept the presence on the other side of the door as real. Emma?

Let me in Jubilee. Please.

Shaking slightly, Jubilee opened the door to reveal a bedraggled Emma who instinctively reached out to touch Jubilee's face as soon as she saw her. "You look good."

"What happened to you?"

"Several countries, a couple of donkeys, a cell phone that is supposed to work everywhere only working in two places on the globe, and me trying to find you."

Jubilee frowned, a spark shooting from her fingers as she continued to hold the door open. "No, _what happened to you_?'

"Cowardice, Jubilee. Pure and simple."

Jubilee's harsh laugh made them both flinch. "Please, Emma Frost the White Queen a coward. At least do me the honor of lying decently."

Jubilee! Emma walked closer, stopping Jubilee from backing off by holding on to her arm. Out of the blue you appear and you love me despite everything. You of all people know what I've done and what I'm capable of and still you stayed and loved me. It was like having this huge expectation of me and knowing that I wouldn't live up to it.

"I know what you're capable of Em, even if you don't." Jubilee replied softly. "I know you're not perfect, hell none of us except possibly Monet and that's Ev's fault."

Despite herself Emma smiled. "You're ruining my rep here."

"I hate to break it to you Emma, but you never really had street cred." Jubilee's grin faded quickly. "Why are you here?"

I love you. I want you. I need you. Please. Emma drew Jubilee to her until she could feel the younger woman's shallow breath on her neck. Wherever you go I'll go. Want me to march I'll march. Want me to scream from the rooftop that I love you, I'll do it. What do want of me Jubilee?

A twinkle sparkled in the bright blue eye for a second. Grovel a little bit more?

Startled Emma grinned. "How about something else instead?" Letting their minds touch lightly, the two gently reminded themselves of the other, lips following suit softly and with the bright joy of coming home.

"Awww." A voice whispered from behind them.

"I can't see, did they make up yet?"

"They're making out, I think they made up."

"Oh crap, are you saying we have to deal with that woman again?" A slap was heard as someone's head was soundly thumped. "I meant the gushy Jubilee. Not the white bit…"

"Hush." Jubilee peered around Emma to see the rest of the household watching the progression with the utmost interest. "I happen to love this bitch."

-in-

-8 months later-

Brightly colored balloons bounced across the ceiling, hindered only by crepe paper and streamers. Presents towered in one corner and the person of the moment was currently drooling happily in her playpen.

The rest of the X-men laughed and talked as they enjoyed the party, and in a corner sat Jubilee and Emma smiling quietly to each other.

"What's got your tongue, Jubes?" Bobby asked, plopping down on the armchair beside her.

Two hands were presented, revealing matching silver bands with diamond settings. Jubilee grinned wryly. "I decided to make an honest woman out of her."

Bobby's shout of laughter and his hugs, caused the other adults in the room to turn around at the noise. Logan craned his neck to look at the two women. "What the hell's going on?"

To the man's utter astonishment Emma got up and embraced him tightly. Stepping back, Emma smirked waving her ring under his nose. "Hey dad."

-fin-

Well it's finished. What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending. Thanks to everyone who yelled, prodded, shoved and pushed for me to finish. I hope you liked it, it's always hard to finish a story wayyyy after you started and when the old plot bunnies have deserted you. Please review and be kind. Flames will be used to make smores.


End file.
